rebirthia
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Tersenyum— Itukah yang selalu dilakukannya? Bahkan dalam situasi dimana ia terjebak di dalam kelas para psikopat yang mengincar dirinya? /"Kita mengandalkan fisik—tapi gadis itu bermain dengan otaknya." —/Akashi x Reader x Yandere!GOM. ・ Akuma no Riddle AU ・
1. Prologue

**Summary :** "Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu."—Ketika dirimu masuk kedalam kelas spesial—kelas dimana kau dikelilingi oleh para psikopat, apa yang harus kau lakukan—? /AkashixReaderxGOM. -Akuma no Riddle AU-

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

Akuma no Riddle © MINAKATA Sunao & KOUGA Yun

**a/n : **Fic dengan setting Anime Akuma no Riddle—tapi dengan plot yang sedikit berbeda.

* * *

"_..Slit the throat of reason and reality  
Cut myself and scream for their insanity__.__ "_

[—One Reason, Fade and D.W.B

Deadman Wonderland Opening Theme—]

* * *

.

.

* * *

**devreme**

**[** rebirthia - prolog **]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja.

Ya—senja.

Lelaki itu sedang menatap senja—mata kristal berbeda warnanya berkilat terang menampilkan pantulan dari langit kemerahan yang kini mulai menampakkan matahari terbenam. Awan-awan putih yang tadinya menemani—sekarang telah menggulung pergi, dan sempat meninggalkan jejak. Semilir angin menerpa rambut _Scarlet_-nya tiap kali ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Keringat lelah menuruni pelipisnya—menandakan bahwa dirinya terlihat lelah. Apalagi jika dipandangi dari baju latihannya yang sudah setengahnya basah.

Di kepalan tangannya terdapat tiga pisau yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya yang pucat. Hanya pisau kecil—namun dengan barang sekecil itu mampu membunuh lawannya. Giginya bergesekkan pelan saat penampakkan awan kini mulai menghilang. Menit kian menit—tubuhnya tidak bergeming sama sekali dari posisinya sejak tadi.

"Akashi-cchi..?"

Di tengah lamunannya, tibalah suara cempreng yang merasuki gendang telinganya—dan ia sudah tahu suara siapa itu. Sebenarnya tidak perlu mendengar suara tersebut—Akashi bisa mengetahui sumber suara itu dengan merasakan aura yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Namun setelah dipanggil seperti itu—Akashi tidak menoleh sama sekali. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya masih terus memandang ke atas langit—tidak memperdulikan seorang Kise Ryouta yang baru memanggilnya tadi.

"Akashi-cchi..!"

Ia tidak punya alasan untuk menoleh ke arah laki-laki bersurai kuning seperti buah-buahan itu. Akashi tahu betul lelaki yang berada di belakangnya itu memanggilnya hanya untuk berbasa-basi—mengutarakan hal yang tidak penting ataupun—

—Mengajaknya bertarung.

"Akashi-cchi!"

"…."

"AKASHI-CCHI!"

Akashi dengan sigap menoleh ke belakang dan menahan tangan Kise yang hampir saja mau memukul wajahnya—menahan pergelangan tangan lelaki itu dengan kuat di sisi kepalanya. Namun—karena tangan kanannya kini menangkap pergelangan Kise, ketiga pisau yang tadinya tersimpan di sela-sela jarinya—terjatuh begitu saja ke bawah.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu kini menadahkan kepalanya ke atas—namun Kise tidak bisa melihat kedua matanya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh poninya yang cukup panjang. Tapi Kise tahu benar bahwa manik hetromatik itu sedang menatapnya tajam—dan jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh—Kise bisa terbunuh saat itu juga.

"Ryouta." Suaranya terdengar parau, "Jangan memulai."

"Hee~ Tapi kukira Akashi-cchi tidak mendengarnya~" Kise menyeringai—namun jika ada orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya, itu adalah senyum biasa yang mungkin bisa membuat orang terpesona padanya. Namun seiring dengan itu, nada suaranya berubah rendah, "—kau membuatku kesal. Apa tidak boleh kuhancurkan saja kepalamu itu—" Ia tersenyum lagi, "—ssu?"

Mata Akashi terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara aneh dari gelang hitam yang diapakai Kise—Lelaki itu sontak menyingkir sambil melepas pergelangan tangan Kise dengan cepat.

"_Are~ _Akashi-cchi tidak seru-_ssu._" Kise mengusap tangan kanannya yang terdapat gelang berwarna hitam yang tanpa kau sadari terdapat sebuah bilah tajam yang bisa muncul keluar kapan saja.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Mou~ Akashi-cchi hidoi na!_ Kau terlalu keras mencengkram tanganku-_ssu!"_

Akashi tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya datar. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang yang cerewet ini—atau mungkin memang tidak pernah.

Seusai mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Tampak dilihat dari luar—Kise adalah model yang wajahnya familiar di beberapa majalah. Namun itu memang pekerjaannya—pekerjaan keduanya.

"Ada apa?"

Akashi memutuskan untuk berbicara karena ia sudah muak melihat wajah salah satu saingannya ini.

Kise menjawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kau dipanggil Nijimura-senpai. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ke ruangannya."

Ia sedikit kaget akan hal yang dikatakan Kise. Akashi tahu pasti akan ada berita—perintah untuk melakukan 'itu' lagi.

Akashi menghela nafas sambil mengambil kembali ketiga pisaunya dan memasukannya ke saku jaket latihannya. Ia berjalan melewati Kise—namun saat wajah mereka saling bersebelahan, Kise menepuk bahu Akashi dengan tangan kanannya sambil berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Kau pasti bosan setelah mendengar beritanya."Meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya—Akashi tahu bahwa Kise kini tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya, "Target kita kali ini hanya seorang gadis lemah. Pasti gampang kan untuk membereskannya?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar—ekspresi datarnya masih saja terpakai di wajahnya.

Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil melepas paksa tangan Kise dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Akashi mengatakannya tajam, "Baumu seperti bangkai hewan."

"_NANI?! _Jangan bercanda! Aku selalu pakai parfum bermerek tahu!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah. Akashi, kau terlambat 3 menit."

"Kalau kau menyuruhku kesini untuk mengomeliku, lebih baik aku pergi saja."

"Oi oi.. kau ini seharusnya lebih hormat pada _senpai_-mu."

Akashi hanya melipat tangannya sambil bersender di dinding di belakangnya—tepat sebelah pintu masuk ruangan Nijimura.

Nijimura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku bawahannya yang dingin seperti itu. Ia yang masih berada di kursinya kini menatap Akashi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi aku langsung ke intinya saja." Lelaki bersurai hitam itu lalu berdiri bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di atas mejanya sambil berjalan ke arah Akashi. Ia lalu memberikannya dan dengan cepat Akashi membacanya.

"(Last Name)… kah?" Akashi membacanya dengan saksama, "Hmm.."

"Dia itu hanya gadis polos. Tapi—" Ia berdeham, "Entah kenapa kali ini ketua bersikap aneh ketika memberikan perintah untuk membunuh gadis ini. Sepertinya.. gadis itu.."

"—Apa?"

"Lupakanlah. Itu hanya dugaanku saja."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya—sesungguhnya dirinya merasa penasaran, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi salah satu murid di sana dan membunuhnya, itu saja—kan?"

"Bukan kau saja. Tapi semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai."_

Akashi mendengus pelan.

"Hm. Sepertinya kau yang akan menang duluan." Nijimura mengangkat bahunya, "Ketua sudah mengkhususkanmu untuk sekamar dengan gadis itu."

_KRAK!_

Nijimura hampir saja berhenti bernafas ketika melihat Akashi yang melempar gunting ke arahnya—dan dengan cepat ia menggeser badannya sehingga gunting yang dilempar Akashi menancap di dinding di belakangnya.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, _senpai." _Akashi matanya kian berkilat merah, "Tidak ada kata _'seperti'_ di kamusku. Aku pasti menang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Reader's P.O.V**

"Eeeh?! Kau benar-benar lulus ke SMA Teikou?!"

"Hehe, iya! Aku senang sekali!" Aku tersenyum senang saat mendengar sahabatku yang kaget akan nilai ujianku yang berhasil lolos ke SMA Teikou—Salah satu SMA yang berkualitas tinggi di negara Jepang. Dan aku juga masuk ke kelas khusus—namanya _Black Class. _Entah kenapa dinamai seperti itu.

"Hyaa~ Senangnyaaa~ Kudengar kelas yang kau masuki itu, kelas orang-orang yang berkualitas tinggi!" Shiro lalu menyikut lenganku, "Kalau ada laki-laki tampan, kenalkan padaku ya?" Sahutnya genit sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"_Mou! _Yang penting itu pelajarannya tahu! Dan—" Aku tersenyum lagi, "—Dan juga teman.."

Shiro tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Tenang saja! Kau pasti dapat teman disana!"

"—Darah."

Aku dan Shiro tersentak ketika mendengar suara datar adikku yang sedang menatapku tanpa ekspresi dari tempatnya duduk. Bisa kulihat ia sedang bermain kartu-kartu yang tidak dapat kumengerti.

"Eh..? Apa maksudmu, Miki-chan..?" Tanyaku bingung.

Kini—ia menatapku sedih—entah sejak kapan ekpresinya berubah.

"_Onee-chan.._" Matanya seakan berkaca-kaca, "Berhati-hatilah.."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu sih..?"

Adikku menjawab pertanyaanku sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan percaya pada seorangpun di kelas itu, _Onee-chan."_

* * *

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**a/n : **Wkwkwk, abis nonton Akuma no Riddle—dan saya langsung berpendapat : ITU KEREN BANGET! Nggak peduli adacoughyuricough-nya, tapi dari desainnya termasuk keren! Ehm, oke. Balik ke sini. Hahah, jadi ini Fic mungkin rada-rada nggak jelas karena emang saya harus ngelompokkin senjata buat anggota GoM. Tadinya mau pake setting Air Gear—tapi berhubung kebayang Akashi yang lari-lari di jalanan pake sepatu roda kayaknya kok hacep (?)

Daaan, soal 'sekamar', itu nggak bakalan ada apa-apa kok. Bisa jadi.. #PLAK

Biar tambah penasaran (?) saya kasih preview Chapter 1-nya aja dehh ^^ :

* * *

**Preview:**

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta! Hmm~ Darahmu manis, _-cchi~!"_

"_Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Dadamu tidak cukup besar untuk menarik perhatianku."_

"_Lucky Item-ku hari ini kapak, nanodayo."_

"__-chin baumu enak~"_

"_Ah. _-san. Kau tidak keberatan jika aku duduk di sebelahmu, kan?"_

"_Kyaa! A-Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Angkat rokmu—perintahku, mutlak."_

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.. dan jangan lupa review-nya, oke^^


	2. Trick 1 : Deep inside the black abyss

**Summary :** "Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu."—Ketika dirimu masuk kedalam kelas spesial—kelas dimana kau dikelilingi oleh para psikopat, apa yang harus kau lakukan—? /Akashi x Reader x Yandere!GOM. ・ Akuma no Riddle AU ・

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

Akuma no Riddle © MINAKATA Sunao & KOUGA Yun

**Warnings : **AU, Yandere!GOM, _bad language, violence and gore in later chapters._

**a/n : **Um, yeah. Saya tau di bagian Prolog banyak sekali kata-kata ambigu, WAHAKAK. Sebagai contoh yang sekamar—Oke, sekamar itu maksudnya seruangan, sengaja dibikin gitu biar nanti Akashi inform ke (Name) jadi ambigu #halah. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh, kalo masih nggak jelas, semoga abis baca chapter ini semua kata ambigu menjadi lebih ambi—maksudnya lebih jelas. Teehee~

Di cerita ini, Kiseki no Sedai adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran, tapi mereka nggak kenal satu sama lain kecuali Akashi + Kise dan Midorima + Kuroko. Dan rambut Akashi masih panjang yaaa XD

* * *

**Rebirthia**

**[** Eins – Deep inside the black abyss **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje/.  
_She sings the song of her crazed heart_

xA sorr kLYUvLYUr du qejyu/.  
_Her singing covers these painful people_

xI rre fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua/.  
_Frightened and grievous in the eternal darkness_

xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.  
_She continues to sing_

xA sorr mLYOrArA du sphaela/.  
_Her singing is a reflection of this mad world_

xO rre mLYOtOyOyO giz wOsLYI du giz/.  
_Giving birth to terror, giving birth to fear_

xN herr v.t. ess dazua/.  
_She was born in the darkness_

xN herr v.t. goa balduo sphaela/.  
_She knows nothing but a dark world_

* * *

**Reader's P.O.V**

"_Nee-chan _suka sekali lagu itu ya?"

Bibirku berhenti bergerak, begitu juga dengan suaraku yang bersenandung sedikit keras hingga bergema di kamarku. Kulihat adikku yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan kartu tarotnya, yang tidak pernah kupahami bagaimana caranya ia mempelajarinya.

"_Mou, _habisnya ibu juga sering menyanyikannya untuk kita kan?"

Adikku tidak menatapku balik—memang sedari tadi dia tidak menatapku, tapi terus-terusan memandang kartu yang ada di depannya setelah mengocoknya.

"_Maa, _tapi aku rasa ada yang tidak suka dengan lagu itu.." Ia memutar matanya ke arah dapur dimana ada kakak laki-lakiku yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua.

Yang ditatap hanya diam bergeming, atau mungkin tidak mendengarnya?

"Masa sih..? Mayu-_nii _pasti suka lagu itu kan..?" Aku yang sedang mengeringkan rambutku setelah keramas sedikit menolehkan kepalaku meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan melihatku karena sedang serius memasak.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kelihatan seperti perempuan tahu."

"Ih, itu sih karena Mayu-_nii _aja yang kelewat sensitiv!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mayu-_nii _menaruh piringnya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam ke arahku—duh, kalau sudah seperti ini, aku kalah deh.

"_G-Gomen.."_

"Sudahlah. Cepat pakai seragamnya, nanti telat loh." Sahutnya dengan nada tenang yang berubah dengan cepat.

"Humm.. iya.. iya.."

Aku kembali lagi menekuni diriku di depan cermin.

Haaah, aku membuang nafas pelan selagi menatap bayangan diriku sendiri di depan benda itu—memantulkan sosok seorang gadis yang dilihat dari wajahnya saja sudah ketahuan bahwa aku ini ceria, tidak bisa diam, dan banyak bicara. Berbeda sekali dengan kakakku dan adikku—mereka itu seperti mayat hidup bagiku. Kulit lebih pucat dariku, mata yang agak sayu, irit ngomong dan—pokoknya bertolak belakang denganku! Ya jadinya, aku yang paling berisik di keluarga ini. Yah, apa boleh buat, aku kan cuma anak angkat disini..

Tapi, mereka berdua baik padaku kok. Contohnya, Miki-_chan _yang selalu memainkan kartu-kartu yang tidak kumengerti itu yang biasanya meramalkan nasibku (meskipun aku tidak pernah percaya dan peduli soal itu sih), dia juga sering membantuku membereskan rumah.

Lalu ada Mayu-_nii, _kakak laki-lakiku yang keberadaannya kadang-kadang sering tidak dilihat orang—tapi aku sebagai adiknya tentu selalu bisa mengetahuinya. Mayu-_nii _cukup terkenal di kalangan perempuan, habis dia cukup tampan sih, sayangnya wajahnya yang nggak ada ekpresinya itu, aduuh, bikin aku kesal. Tapi kalau Mayu-_nii _punya sikap sepertiku, suka senyum dan nggak bisa diam kayaknya nggak cocok deh.

Yah, kadang-kadang aku kesepian juga—tapi ada Mayu-_nii _jadi seperti pengganti ibu dan ayah, dia yang memasak, juga bekerja di luar.

"Kau mau bengong sampai kapan?"

Kulebarkan mataku kaget saat suara Mayu-_nii _bergema di telingaku. Ah, dia benar, aku terlalu lama melamun.

"Maaf, maaf! Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku buru-buru merapikan pita merah yang terikat di sela kerahku, seragam atasnya sih nggak terlalu merepotkan tapi roknya—agak pendek, yah, di atas lututku lah. Karena tidak mau terjadi macam-macam, akhirnya aku pakai celana pendek didalam roknya saja, itu memang sudah kebiasaanku sih.

Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai, bukannya sok cantik atau apa, tapi memang masih basah dan aku tidak pernah memakai pengering rambut.

Setelah semuanya rapi, aku berjalan keluar kamarku dan menuju meja makan. Sudah ada Miki-chan dan Mayu-_nii _yang menyantap _tamagoya—_

—_ki-ku._

"_MOU ONII-CHAN, MIKI-CHAN! _KENAPA _TAMAGOYAKI-_NYA KALIAN MAKAN SEMUA?!"

"Habisnya kau kelamaan sih." Sahut kakakku datar dan kembali melanjutkan melahapnya.

"TA-TAPI—"

"Sudah, sudah—" Miki-chan lalu mengambil sumpit lain dan mencapit makanan kuning itu untukku dan mengarahkannya ke mulutku.

"Buka mulut _Nee-chan.."_

"Miki-chan~!" Aku terharu dengan sikapnya yang peduli dengan keadaan perutku, "Aa—"

_HAUP._

Aku menunggu beberapa detik dan mendengar suara itu—_Haup. _Itu berarti..

"_MIKI-CHAN HIDOOI!"_ Aku berteriak ketika ia memakan sendiri _tamagoyaki _yang ada di sumpitnya itu—harusnya kan itu buat aku!

Ia berbicara sambil makan, "Salah _Nee-chan _sendiri, wee."

Aku merengek seperti anak kecil dan menoleh ke arah Mayu-_nii _dengan senjata _puppy eyes_-ku agar meluluhkan hatinya untuk memberikan sedikit _tamagoyaki_-nya.

"Tidak. Kau makan _cereal _saja sana."

"_HEE?! NANDE DAYO?!"_

_._

_._

_._

Keduanya menatap sosok yang ceria itu berpamitan dengan melambaikan tangannya dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya setelah gadis itu memeluk mereka sangat erat sampai-sampai mereka kehabisan nafas dan berpikir bahwa kenapa gadis di depan mereka bisa sampai segila ini.

Kini keheningan melanda mereka—dan si anak perempuan memandang selembaran kartu di meja santainya.

Kalimatnya begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa sama sekali ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kenapa harus _Nee-chan _yang jadi korban selanjutnya?"

"…."

"…."

"..Kenapa kau peduli dengan orang yang _bahkan _bukan keluarga kita?"

"Meskipun _Nee-chan _hanya anak yang diadopsi oleh ayah, bukan berarti kau bisa _sejahat _itu padanya."

"….."

"_Nee-chan tidak akan mati secepat yang kau kira."_

"…. Hm..? Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali dengan keyakinanmu itu..?"

"Kau tidak ingat _Nee-chan _sering dijadikan bahan percobaan sebelum diadopsi ayah..?"

"….."

"Kau tahu—" Ia membalikkan kartunya, "Kau tidak akan menang. Seorang pengkhianat tidak akan menang."

"Aku bukan pengkhianat."

"Kau pengkhianat. Di keluarga kita, jika anggota keluarga _menyakiti _apalagi _membunuh _saudaranya sendiri, disebut pengkhianat."

"Oh ya..? Tapi dia hanya anak adopsi.. dan bukan aku yang membunuhnya.. lagipula aku tidak merasa diriku seperti itu."

Anak kecil itu mendengus sembari mendesis.

"_I'm a traitor, but I don't consider myself as a traitor—" _Ia menyeringai, "Pantas sekali untukmu, heh?"

Mayuzumi mengambil cangkir tehnya dan membiarkan aroma-_nya _membaur untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, Aldrich Ames memang benar, _kan?" _Ia membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang hangat itu, "Seorang pengkhianat mana mungkin mengaku dirinya sebagai _pengkhianat."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Itte~"_

Kudengar suara perutku yang mulai menganggu.. hhh.. sudah dua kali..

Ini berarti aku..

.. Lapar.

Aku benar-benar masih.. lapar.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah keributan yang memakan waktu hampir 10 menit itu, akhirnya aku menyerah dan memakan _cereal _saja. Apa boleh buat, _tamagoyaki _buatan Mayu-_nii _itu enak sekali! Lebih enak daripada yang dibikin ibu. Tapi.. ya sudahlah ah! Nanti aku jadi kelaparan lagi kalau terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu.

Aku lalu mengangkat tanganku untuk melihat jam tanganku—dan masih pukul 07.30. Jarak dari rumahku ke sekolahku memang terbilang cukup jauh—untungnya aku masuk ke _Black Class, _kelas spesial untuk anak yang menerima beasiswa sepertiku. Murid _Black Class _memang mendapatkan pelayanan yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Bagi yang rumahnya cukup jauh sepertiku, maka disediakan hote—penginapan, dan gratis untuk tinggal disana.

Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal disana—tapi karena kakakku memaksa, dia bilang katanya aku itu mudah kelelahan, jadi nggak perlu bolak-balik dengan jarak yang katanya jauh itu. Ah, masa iya?

Lagipula pakaianku, barang-barangku juga sudah di simpan disana, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengganti pilihanku lagi. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada mereka berdua, kalau aku akan mengunjungi mereka jika aku nggak ada tugas.

Kembali ke cerita perjalananku, untuk pergi ke sekolah itu, aku putuskan untuk naik kereta—karena pagi hari ini aku ngantuk sekali. Aku ingin tidur di dalam kereta—lagipula bayarannya juga tidak terlalu mahal.

Daan—

—sampailah aku di stasiun _Kirisagi_.

Cukup ramai saat aku lihat di sekitar tempatku menunggu—tapi di dalam kereta pasti aku dapat tempat duduk. Untungnya keretanya datang sebentar lagi.

Namun—

"Eh..?"

—KENAPA TEMPAT DUDUKNYA SUDAH DIISI SEMUA?!

Gaah! Apa-apaan ini?!

Padahal dulu tiap kali aku naik kereta, aku selalu mendapatkan tempat duduk, tapi kenapa—

HANYA AKU SENDIRI YANG NGGAK DAPAT TEMPAT DUDUK?!

Sungguh, ini memalukan! Kalau ada beberapa orang yang berdiri, nggak apa-apa deh! Tapi di gerbong ini, hanya aku sendiri yang berdiri?! Kulihat di gerbong lainpun..

SAMA!

Segera kubalikkan badanku untuk memandang ke arah pintu agar tidak memperlihatkan wajahku yang memerah karena malu.

Haah..

Kenapa dari pagi aku sial sekali sih?

"_Mou.. _ini pasti gara-gara aku nggak makan _tamagoyaki.."_

"_Anoo—"_

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku tentang makanan kuning itu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara—dan sudah ada pemuda bersurai biru yang menatap ke arahku.

Tatapan matanya—auranya..

Kok sama persis dengan Mayu-_nii _ya..?

"E-Eh.. kenapa ya..?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya menyarankan kalau kau duduk di bangkuku saja." Ia tersenyum, "Lagipula seorang laki-laki harusnya mengalah kan..?"

Aaah, harusnya banyak orang yang berkelakuan sepertimu! Baiknyaa..

"M-Memangnya nggak apa-apa..?"

"Iya, lagipula tujuanmu ke SMA Teikou kan..? Aku juga bersekolah disana.."

"T-Tapi SMA Teikou kan masih jauh.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau berhenti di stasiun kedua soalnya aku mau pergi sebentar.."

Aku menatapnya—lama dan..

"_A-Arigatou!" _

—Dan bodohnya, saking senangnya aku sampai-sampai lupa menanyakan namanya—dan tertidur..

.

.

.

"Haah.."

Nafasku terengah-engah setelah akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku. Kulihat jam tanganku—pas sekali sudah jam masuk! Aduh! Ini gara-gara aku ketiduran!

Aku menggertakkan dan segera ngibrit(?) pergi ke kelasku. Ya iyalah.. masa hari pertama mau telat sih..?

Aku bersyukur kelasku tidak terlalu jauh, hanya menaiki tangga satu kali. Ketika sudah sampai, aku mengetuk pintu kelas itu—dan.. dibuka oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi diriku.. ahh. Pasti wali kelasku deh.

"Uh.. _Anoo.."_

"Ah! Kau pasti (Name)-kan..?" Ia menepuk pundakku dengan keras dan berulang kali, "Aduh, kau ini! Padahal yang lain sudah datang lebih awal! Tapi sudahlah, ayo masuk! Pas sekali kau datang di bagian perkenalan!"

"A-Ah.. iya.." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan sambil memasuki kelas.

Aaah, akhirnya semua pasang mata itu menatapku—dan, pandangan mataku berhenti saat melihat ada..

Ada..

KISE RYOUTA?!

A-Aku sekelas dengan model terkenal itu?! Dan lagi sekarang..

Ia tersenyum kepadaku…

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, kalian mulai berkenalan ya!" Orang yang diduga(?) sebagai Alex-_sensei _karena aku sempat melihat nama yang tercetak di baju wanita berdada besaritu berbicara pada semuanya, "Bertemanlah dengan baik! Baiklah, _sensei _harus pergi mengurusi sesuatu dulu, _Jaa!"_

Ia lalu pergi dan setelah pintu kelas ditutup, kelas menjadi hening.

Aduuh, kenapa jadi sepi begini? Jangan-jangan gara-gara aku masuk..?

"_Maa! _Aku yang berkenalan duluan saja deh!" Sosok gadis bersurai _pink _yang berdada besar itu mencuri perhatianku, "Perkenalkan, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Keahlianku sulap dan aku sangat suka makan _ice cream!"_

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, ada lagi yang berdiri—kali ini lelaki bersurai hitam dan rambutnya agak panjang sehingga menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Himuro Tatsuya dan aku punya hobi bermain basket."

Kenapa singkat-singkat semua sih..?

"Aku Aomine Daiki—hobiku sama seperti si Tatsuya itu." Lelaki berkulit gelap yang duduk di sebelah Momoi-_chan _itu berlanjut, "Dan yang bisa mengalahkan _aku _hanyalah _aku."_

Hahah, _motto _yang lucu—sekaligus aneh..

Karena kelas menjadi hening lagi karena tidak ada yang mau memperkenalkan diri lagi, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk yang selanjutnya saja.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk mencegah kegugupanku. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, akhirnya suaraku keluar juga, "Perkenalkan, namaku (Full Name)—hobiku membaca buku, menggambar dan bermain game! Dan semuanya—er, semoga kita semua bisa berteman dengan baik!"

Ah—malunya. Tadi suaraku kencang juga bergetar sekali, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang ada di kelas kembali jadi sunyi. Saking malunya, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku—alasan saja sebagai tanda hormat dan lebih sopan.

"Hmm, kupikir-pikir dulu ya—" Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara dengan nada malas dari laki-laki berambut biru gelap—kulitnya pun gelap, yap, _glow in the dark—_ups, maksudku Aomine-kun.

Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Habis dadamu tidak menarik perhatianku sih—setidaknya F-_cup _atau lebih."

Apa..?

"Hee~ F-_cup _sih kebesaran, seleramu terlalu _high class-_ssu." Perkataan sarkastik sekaligus menyakitkan (untukku) itu dibalas oleh laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan dengan nada main-main sambil tersenyum—dasar model majalah, tiap senyum pasti membuat jantungku berdebar.

Disamping itu—aura di sekitar kami tiba-tiba menggelap.

"F-_cup _itu tidak kebesaran, seleramu saja yang payah—" Si berambut biru itu kini menyeringai aneh ke arahnya, "—Dan jangan katakan itu lagi. Nyawamu mau berkurang satu?"

"Heeee, jangan marah gitu dong ah~ Yaps, sekalian saja perkenalan-_ssu." _Si rambut lemon itu lalu berdiri, "Perkenalkan semuanya! Namaku Kise Ryouta-_ssu! _Dan—" Ia lalu berbalik ke arahku sambil mengambil tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat, "Jangan pedulikan kata-katanya, badanmu bagus kok-_ssu."_

Apaan sih?! Kenapa sekarang semuanya malah mempermasalahkan badanku? Lagipula—

"Ah!" Aku sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan benda lancip—seperti duri menusuk tanganku yang masih ada di genggaman Kise-kun—dan sontak aku segera melepaskannya dan mendapati tanganku yang kini berdarah.

Kulihat tangannya—bukan, jemarinya. Disana terdapat cincin perak yang mengeluarkan benda runcing seperti duri—maksudku jarum namun terlihat lebih besar.

"_Aree~ Gomen,gomen, _(Name)-cchi~!" Kise-kun lalu meminta maaf padaku, "Cincin itu sering kupakai untuk perlindungan—meskipun kadang rusak sih." Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menjilat darahku yang masih tertinggal di cincinnya, "Bukan hanya badanmu yang bagus-ssu, tapi darahmu juga enak dan manis-ssu~!"

Aku sedikit mundur kebelakang—menahan ketakutanku terhadap orang aneh ini. Padahal ia adalah salah satu model yang kukagumi, tapi tingkahnya—ah sudahlah. Aku hanya bisa pura-pura tersenyum dan memundurkan badanku lagi, namun—

"Ah, kau menginjak kakiku, (Name)-chin."

"_G-Gomen!" _Aku segera mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berdiri, dan melihat ke orang yang kakinya baru saja kuinjak. Ah, laki-laki lagi, rambutnya berwarna ungu dan badannya seperti raksasa. Matanya terlihat malas—namun kurasa ia bukan orang jahat. Aku lalu memiringkan kepala dan melihat embel nama di seragamnya, "—Atsushi.. kun?"

"_Are.. _baumu enak, (Name)-chin." Atsushi lalu berjalan maju ke arahku—dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika tangannya terulur untuk memberikanku sebuah bungkus makanan.

"_M-Maiubo..?" _

"Enak loh. Rasa jagung." Aku hanya linglung sambil menerima makanannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Aku menghela nafas sambil berusaha menahan rasa sedikit takutku karena keanehan anak-anak kelas ini. Aku lalu berjalan menuju bangkuku dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki berambut merah yang sedari tadi membaca buku (Bangku di kelas kami saling terpisah)

Kutatap wajahnya yang sangat serius itu—semuanya. Matanya berbeda warna, surainya yang warnanya sama dengan salah satu warna matanya itu terlihat sedikit panjang. Dari segi semuanya, wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan daripada Kise-kun. Tangannya terlihat kuat, dan bibirnya yang tipis itu hanya membentuk sebuah garis yang membuat kesan dirinya dingin.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Aku terkesiap pelan setelah kedua mata itu beralih menatap tajam ke arahku. Gawat—jadi aku ketahuan mengamati wajahnya?

Akhirnya kubalas pertanyaannya dengan gugup—serta berbohong, "_Ano.. e-etoo.. _Kamu belum memperkenalkan diri.."

"Hm. Kalau mau mengenalku, kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Duh, nadanya dingin—dan tajam. Membuatku semakin gemas saja.

"Nggak boleh gitu! Kamu harus memberitahu namamu ke yang lainnya!"

"(Name)-cchi betul, Akashi-cchi~" Kise-kun kini tersenyum ke arah kami—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dari info yang kudapat, laki-laki disebelahku itu bernama Akashi dan Kise-_kun _sepertinya sudah mengenalnya.

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kise-kun—membuat auranya semakin seram saja.

"Cih."

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu meletakkan bukunya dengan kasar dan berdiri tanpa ada niatan sama sekali.

"Namaku Seijuuro Akashi. Dan aku sudah dipilih untuk menjadi ketua kelas disini." Dia? Ketua Kelas? Ketua kelas kok cuek begitu, "—dan semua perintahku _absolut._"

"A-Akashi? Akashi Seijuuro yang itu..?!"

"D-Dai-chan.. _masaka.."_

Aomine dan Momoi saling berbisik—membuatku bertambah bingung. Dan seiring dengan itu, Akashi sudah duduk tenang di mejanya sambil membaca bukunya lagi.

Haah, satu lagi orang dengan _motto _yang aneh.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sembari terkikik pelan.

_._

_._

_._

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

Huh, menyebalkan. Semuanya—dari mulai murid-murid hingga pilihan ketua untuk menjadikanku ketua kelas—serta kamarku—ah, maksudku ruanganku yang bersama gadis incaran itu? Memang, aku pasti menang lebih cepat. Tapi tanpa diberi kebaikan aku seruangan dengannya pun pasti aku yang pertama menang.

Rasanya menjengkelkan saat gadis itu memintaku untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Tapi tidak aneh sih, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berbeda di sini. Tentu saja, dia kan incaran kami. Dia bukan psikopat, pembunuh, ataupun orang kejam seperti kami.

Di tengah kebosanan karena bukuku sudah selesai kubaca, akhirnya aku memutar mataku untuk melihat wajah-wajah baru di kelasku. Aku tidak sempat memperhatikan tadi karena saking asyiknya membaca buku kesukaanku. Yang kukenal disini hanya Ryouta, itu pun bukan berarti kami teman. Tidak—kami rival.

Mataku berhenti menjelajahi ruangan ketika melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh gadis di sebelahku.

Ia kini tengah merajut—ah entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Yang kulihat, sekarang ia sedang menggunakkan jarumnya untuk menjahit sesuatu—dan terbentuklah sebuah wajah boneka di kain yang berbentuk seperti bungkus makanan. Ada yang bergambar beruang dan tengkorak..? Di mejanya tidak terlalu rapi, ada gunting, benang, manik-manik dan bahan-bahan yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibu-ibu umumnya.

Akhirnya, karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena mendengar suaraku, yah, bagaimanapun juga pekerjaan itu butuh keseriusan dan ketelitian yang tinggi kan? Wajar saja kalau ia kaget.

Ia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum, "Aku lagi buat _Lucky Charm_ untuk semuanya!"

Aku terperangah melihat kelakuannya—dan sedikit merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Untuk apa dia membuat benda seperti itu pada orang yang akan membunuhnya?

"… Kenapa?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Kok malah tanya kenapa sih? Tentu saja karena Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya adalah temanku!"

_Teman..?_

"_Hora! _Aku sudah banyak membuatnya!" Ia menjejerkan beberapa _Lucky Charm_ di telapak tangannya untuk diperlihatkan padaku, "Akashi-kun! Pilih saja yang kamu mau!"

"Dengar, (Name). Kita baru masuk sekolah dan belum ujian—harusnya kau kasih nanti saja." _Sebenarnya tidak perlu kau kasih karena hidupmu hanya tinggal sebentar lagi._

"Loh?! Ini bukan sembarangan _Lucky Charm _loh! Ini juga bisa buat gantungan!" Ia tersenyum lagi, "Yah, meskipun aku nggak tahu ini bisa mencegah kesialan atau tidak, anggap saja sebagai tanda pertemanan!"

"Laki-laki tidak suka memakai hal yang seperti itu."

"Aku nggak menyuruh untuk memakainya kan? Yang penting diterima dan disimpan dengan baik."

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum berbicara dalam batinku.

'_Kenapa kau baik begitu sih..'_

"Ayolah! Akashi-kun, pilih saja sesukamu!"

'_Kau sadar tidak bahwa di depanmu itu pembunuh.. sekelilingmu itu pembunuh yang mengincarmu..'_

"Tenang, tenang! Desainnya meskipun berbeda, tapi menurutku lucu semua kok!"

'_Astaga, jangan mengatakan hal itu. Kalau kau memberikan benda itu ke orang-orang itu, kau akan semakin diejek..'_

"Akashi-kun lama! Ya sudah, kukasih yang ini saja deh!"

Omongan dalam batinku terhenti saat ia menaruh salah satu karya buatannya di tanganku—aku lalu melihatnya. _Lucky Charm_ itu punya ukuran yang sempurna, tidak panjang dan tidak pendek. Ada wajah boneka beruang pula di sana.

Tch.

Menjijikan.

Aku kan bukan wanita.

Kubuang saja nanti—toh takkan berguna untukku.

"_Aa, _Kise-kun! Kebetulan sekali!" Gadis itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ryouta yang baru saja kembali setelah membeli makanan di kantin. Ryouta lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum dan memeluknya—sekali lagi, _memeluknya._

—Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ah~ Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan! Silahkan pilih yang kalian suka!"

"Haah? Aku kan cowok, masa dikasih ginian!"

Kulihat gadis bernama Momoi itu memukul kepala si pemuda bersurai biru, "_Mou! _Dai-chan terima saja! Kasihan kan (Name)-chan sudah buat susah-susah!"

Hah, kasihan?

—Kasihan?

Lucu sekali perkataanmu itu, Momoi Satsuki—kau itu pembunuh, sama sepertiku. Tidak mungkin ada rasa _kasihan _dalam diri kami. Karena jika dibiarkan memiliki perasaan _bodoh _itu, sama saja kau mencari mati.

Intinya, gadis itu hanya berbohong.

Yah, tapi siapa sangka—

"Momoi-chan benar! Akashi-kun yang dingin saja menerimanya kok!"

—kalau (Name) bisa sebodoh ini untuk menganggap bahwa satu kelas ini adalah temannya.

Tak kupedulikan dan akhirnya aku hanya mengambil ponselku dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu untuk sedikit menenangkan hariku.

.

.

.

Dan tibalah istirahat kedua.

Karena merasa (sangat) bosan sekali, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah ini, untuk membuang waktu, tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Novel-novelku yang lainnya kutinggal di kamarku—mendengarkan lagu terlalu lama pun bisa merusak pendengaranku. Papan _Shogi-_ku juga tertinggal. Tadinya aku berniat untuk memberitahu (Name) bahwa dia satu ruangan denganku—karena sepertinya ia belum tahu dan pasti akan terkejut bahwa seruangan dengan laki-laki. Tapi karena aku malas dan dia juga sedang mengobrol bersama Momoi, ya sudah kubiarkan saja.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat Ryouta yang kini tengah bersandar di dekat salah satu jendela lorong sekolah sambil melipat tangannya dan menyeringai padaku. Aku berdecih pelan, merasakan ketidakberuntunganku karena bertemu dengannya disini.

"_Nanda~? _Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu-_ssu?"_ Ryouta tersenyum lebar sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Saking takutnya padaku, kau ingin bekerja sama denganku, Akashi-cchi~?"

"Kau mengajakku bekerja sama?" Sudut bibirku mulai naik ke atas, menunjukkan seringai-ku, "Boleh saja, tapi setelah gadis itu mati, akan kupraktekkan _Lingchi** _padamu."

"_Yadaa~_ Aku kan hanya bercanda, Akashi-cchi~!" Ryouta tertawa pelan, "Tapi aku bisa jadi bawahan yang bagus loh, Akashi-cchi!"

"….."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong.. aku sedikit kaget ternyata ketua tidak hanya mengirimkan _Kiseki no Sedai.."_

_Aku juga sudah tahu, bodoh! _Umpatku kesal dalam hati. Namun setelah mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryouta tadi, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kuperingatkan saja, Ryouta. Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya sebelum ada pengumuman dari ketua."

"Hee~ kalau begitu sih nggak seru-_ssu~!"_ Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku sambil sedikit berbisik padaku, "Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi sepenurut itu dengan ketua, heh?"

Baru saja aku mau menyerangnya dengan gunting yang sedari tadi sudah berada di saku celanaku, ia melompat kebelakang.

"_Maa,maa~_ terserahlah, Akashi-cchi." Lelaki itu kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu—dan mataku terkejap saat melihat _Lucky Charm_ yang diberikan oleh (name) berada di genggamannya, "Tapi (Name)-cchi benar-benar _innocent _sekali ya? Mempercayai kita sampai-sampai memberikan sesuatu seperti ini."

Kalimatku tertahan saat ia membuka jendela di sebelahnya dan hampir menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

"Padahal aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya.."

Bola mataku melebar sejenak—

'_Kenapa..?'_

'_Kok malah tanya kenapa sih? Tentu saja karena Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya adalah temanku!'_

'_Teman..?'_

—DEG.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membuangnya?"

"Eh—?"

Ryouta melihatku aneh karena tanganku yang meraih _Lucky Charm_ yang baru saja ia mau buang tadi.

"Menurutku ini bukan benda yang seharusnya kau pikirkan."

_Tunggu ini aneh sekali._

"Aku baru saja mengambil benda yang sudah kau buang—berarti ini jadi milikku, kan?"

_Padahal sebelumnya aku juga tidak mau._

"Eh..? Akashi-cchi—"

"_Maa, _aku juga tidak mau benda itu."

Karena mendengar suara benda yang dilemparkan ke arahku dengan kecepatan bagai kecepatan suara, aku segera berbalik dan menangkap _Lucky Charm_ dari—

Aomine Daiki.

"Haahhah, tak kusangka kau suka mengoleksi benda-benda seperti itu." Ia menyeringai, "Benar-benar aneh, heh..?"

Aku melihat ke arah apa yang dilemparnya—_Lucky Charm_-nya (Name) yang dililitkan pada kunci ruangan aku dan gadis itu. Kenapa Daiki bisa tahu tempat aku menaruhnya? Dan lagi, kenapa dia seenaknya saja menggantung barang sialan itu di situ?

"Hampir terjatuh dari bukumu tuh. Bisa gawat kalau aku yang menyimpannya." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, ia menyeringai kembali, "Tapi tangkapan yang bagus, tak heran kau masuk peringkat psikopat yang paling atas."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, ia meninggalkan aku dan Ryouta. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil membuang nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas—berhubung _mood_-ku jadi tidak bagus.

.

.

.

Aku bergumam pelan saat melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam—tanda bahwa hari sudah sore. Salah satu guruku lalu mengatakan bahwa kami sudah boleh pulang setelah berdoa, untungnya tidak ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan di rumah selama minggu-minggu awal masuk sekolah. Setelah aku memasukkan semua barang-barangku, aku beranjak dari bangku dan mulai berjalan—namun terhenti saat teringat sesuatu.

Kugerakkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke sampingku—tempat dimana (Name) duduk. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus memberitahunya sesuatu.

"(Name)."

"Um, ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ketika ia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, "Apa kamu ma—waah!"

Ia berteriak saat aku melemparkan asal kunci kamarnya, membuat ia sedikit bingung.

"E-Eh..? I-Ini.."

"Kunci kamarmu." Aku menatapnya, "Kita sekamar."

"APA?! SEKAMAR?!"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Maksudku itu seruangan—" Aku berusaha menjelaskan, "Di penginapan khusus _Black Class_, ada banyak ruangan untuk murid-murid kelas spesial disini. Di dalam ruangannya itu ada ruang tamu, lalu sisi kanan dan kirinya ada kamar, ruang makan, dapur, serta kamar mandi."

"Ooh! Bilang dari tadi dong, Akashi-kun!" Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Tapi kan tetap saja.. laki-laki dan perempuan seruangan itu—"

Ku pelototi dirinya sambil mengambil guntingku dan bersiap melempar benda tajam itu ke arahnya, "Dengar, (Name), kita masing-masing punya kunci kamar —DAN AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN BERBUAT APA-APA DENGANMU, MENGERTI?"

"_H-HAI!"_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan bersama dengannya, meskipun sebenarnya aku terkesan meninggalkannya karena jalannya yang cukup lamban membuatku malas menunggunya. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari wajahku dan aku hanya memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku bajuku untuk menutupi rasa lelahku. Di belakangku, (Name) tidak bosan-bosannya bicara tentang kehidupannya—dimulai dari cerita keluarganya, makanan kesukaannya, zodiaknya, ketakutannya, dan masih banyak lagi sampai-sampai kadang aku harus menutup telingaku agar tidak sakit akan teriakannya.

Tapi anehnya—aku merasa tidak terlalu terganggu dengan hal itu. Biasanya aku akan segera menyumpal dengan guntingku siapapun yang terlalu berisik di dekatku. Tapi kali ini—yah, memang aneh. Entahlah.

Kami sudah sampai di lorong penginapan—meskipun cukup gelap karena lampu masih belum dinyalakan, toh masih sore hari, namun aku masih bisa melihat.

"A-Akashi-kun! _Hora mite! _L-Lelaki itu membawa kapak yang besar!"

Mataku menyipit saat melihat apa yang dikatakan (Name)—dan memang benar. Dua laki-laki kini tengah berjalan ke arah kami—ada lelaki bersurai biru muda dan bersurai hijau, namun yang membuatku kaget bukanlah warna rambut mereka (karena buat apa juga aku memikirkannya?), melainkan barang yang dibawa oleh lelaki berkacamata.

Aku menegurnya, "Tidak boleh membawa senjata yang besar ke penginapan."

Ia menatapku tanpa aku mengerti ekpresinya.

"Hari ini _Lucky Item_-ku kapak, _nanodayo._" Ia punya akhiran yang aneh, sama seperti Ryouta, "Lagipula aku hanya membawanya, tidak akan menggunakannya."

"A-Ah! Kamu!" Sepertinya (Name) benar-benar harus kupukul jika sering berteriak di dekat telingaku, "Kamu yang ada di kereta itu kan!"

"Ah.. iya." Ia lalu tersenyum ke arah (Name) dan memutar matanya lagi, "Maaf kalau kami telat—, Akashi-kun."

"Hm, ya. Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada yang belum sampai ke sini selain kalian." Cih, ada yang aneh. Aku merasa ada aura yang tidak enak di dekat salah satu anggota kelas yang kuketahui namanya itu Kuroko Tetsuya—aku lalu berjalan melewatinya, berharap (Name) mengikutiku dari belakang.

"_C-Chotto Mate, _Akashi-kun! Ada yang mau kuberikan dulu pada Kuroko-kun!"

"Cepatlah." Aku mendesah.

"K-Kuroko-kun, terima kasih untuk tadi pagi ya!" (Name) lalu merogoh sakunya, "Dan ini ada _Lucky Charm_ untuk Kuroko-kun dan umm—"

"Midorima Shintarou. Dan aku tidak sudi menerima benda itu karena aku hanya percaya _Oha-Asa. _Lagipula hari ini _Lucky Item-_ku hanya kapak, nanodayo.."

"Midorima-kun, terima saja benda itu." Kuroko lalu tersenyum lagi pada (Name), "Terima kasih, (Name)-san. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik dan—apa aku boleh duduk di bangku sebelahmu besok..?"

"T-Tentu saja!"

Karena kesal, akhirnya aku segera meninggalkan permbicaraan yang menurutku tidak penting bagiku.

.

.

.

"Ini.. ruangan kita..?"

"Ya. Ruangan 5A." Jawabku pelan sambil membuka pintunya dan menguncingnya kembali. Aku lalu masuk diikuti olehnya. Dan dia langsung berteriak saat melihat ruangan yang cukup mewah ini.

"_SUGOOI! _M-Mirip sekali sama hotel!" Ia berlari tidak jelas sambil memandang sekeliling, "_Nee, nee, _Akashi-kun, kamu mau kamar yang mana? Kanan atau kiri?"

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu aku yang sebelah kanan!" (Name) lalu berhenti berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya terlihat kecil di sofa yang besar itu..

Tapi..

"Ah, _gomen, _aku langsung lompat saja.."

Aku terperangah saat melihat kedua pahanya yang berlapiskan celana pendek hitam karena roknya terbuka cukup lebar—terdapat dua goresan luka, atau tiga, disana.

Karena merasa aku memperhatikannya, ia segera duduk dan menutup roknya.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya sambil bertanya.

"Luka bekas sayatan pisau-kah..?" Aku tidak menatapnya selagi aku berbicara, "Perlihatkan."

"A-Ah, tidak ada yang bagus kok.." Ia menjawabnya gugup.

"Angkat rokmu—ini perintah."

Mataku yang setengah terbuka memandangnya tajam—gadis itu sempat ketakutan sebentar namun ia langsung memaksa mengeluarkan tawa renyah.

"EEH?! _Mou, _biarkan saja, Akashi-kun!" (Name) tertawa sebentar, "Ini Cuma luka bekas kecelakaan kok.."

Aku terdiam sebentar—aku tahu gadis ini tengah berbohong.. tapi..

"Baiklah.."

"Haah.." Ia membuang nafas lega dan tersenyum dan—

"KYAAA!"

Dia berteriak pelan saat aku mengangkat roknya dengan satu tanganku sehingga terbuka sebentar—dan aku segera menyimpulkan luka apa itu.

"_Mou! _A-Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hmm.. hanya mengecek saja."

"_B-Baka!"_

Ia segera berdiri bangkit dan mengambil tasnya dan berjalan sambil berkacak pinggang menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Aku menggigit bibir pelan setelah mengingat luka yang tadi kulihat.

Luka itu..

Tidak mungkin..

Luka itu kan..

.

[ to be continued ]

.

.

.

* * *

**[ bagian satu koma lima ]**

"_Nee, nee, _Akashi-kun.. waktu kemarin saat aku beri _Lucky Charm_ ke Himuro-kun.. setelah dia bilang terimakasih padaku.. dia lalu mengatakan hal seperti ini.."

Kuhentikan kegiatan makan malamku sambil memandangnya selagi menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dia bilang—" Gadis itu berkata dengan nada rendah, ".. _Benda ini akan kujadikan.._emm.. waktu itu apa katanya yaa.. ah.. dia seperti mengatakan _seibutsu.._yah aku tahu artinya pusaka suci.. tapi_—_maksudnya apa..?"

Aku terkesiap saat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Tatsuya sialan.. lelaki itu pasti akan menyerang duluan..

"Akashi-kun..?"

Aku menutup mataku—berusaha meredamkan amarahku karena Tatsuya.

Kutahan diriku agar tidak memberitahukannya, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ujarku singkat sebelum aku mengambil piring kotorku dan berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan (Name) yang masih kebingungan dalam mencari arti kalimat itu

Tapi itu memang lebih baik.

Ia tidak perlu tahu arti dari kalimat itu.

Karena arti _seibutsu_ adalah—

…_Sebutan untuk peninggalan orang yang akan mati…_

**[ 1.5 – fin ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**notes :**

***Song : METHOD_REPLEKIA – Akiko Shikata**

****Lingchi : **Salah satu metode hukuman mati paling sadis di dunia. Metodenya itu, dimana terdakwa diikat di sebuah tiang, dikuliti lalu satu persatu tubuhnya diiris dari bawah secara perlahan. Pernah diberlakukan di China, waktu Dinasti Manchu (kalo gak salah). Disini Akashi cuma main-main~

**a/n : **S-Saya tau chapter ini kecepetan dan aneh bangeeet! Huwaa! Dan maaf Minna-san kalau update-nya lama~ Maklum lah saya ngadepin UN :d. Btw, penginapan _Black Class _maksudnya kaya kos-kosan(?), tapi karna nggak tau disebutnya apa ya jadinya gitu (?) Daan, di bawah ini ada daftar nama murid _Black Class _:

**1. Aida Riko**

**2. Akashi Seijuuro**

**3. Aomine Daiki**

**4. Atsushi Murasakibara**

**5. Himuro Tatsuya**

**6. Kise Ryouta**

**7. Kuroko Tetsuya**

**8. Midorima Shintarou**

** 9. Momoi Satsuki**

**10. (Name)**

LOL, isi satu kelas ternyata bukan cuma GoM ya? _Gomen~_ lagian aneh juga kan kalau satu kelas isinya cuma 7 orang? Tapi Himuro/Riko/Momoi cuma muncul sekilas buat pendukung cerita doang kok, hehehe~

* * *

**[ reviews ]**

** - MayuKosaaka : **Makasih udah jadi _reviewer _pertama~!＼（＾▽＾）／ Heheh, ini udah lanjuut kok XD

** - Haruna Tachikawa : **Iyaa~ _Thanks _buat review-nya yaaa, #ngikut emotikon

** - Guest : **AMPUUN! Jangan bunuh sayaaa! ヽ;;(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ #**Akashi : Bagus, bagus, ayo kita bunuh Author-nya sama-sama, Guest-san~ /megang gunting/#woi **.

** - Kintoki Kin : **Ehh! Kamu kembarannya Gintoki kan?! Kenapa ada di Kurobas?! Σ(゜ロ゜;) #Dibom Zura# Iya GOM-nya jadi pembunuh~ Mereka sih udah keren dari sananya~ /Kise: Aku pasti yang paling keren kan?!/ *GOM banting Kise rame-rame*

**- yuuki. hanami. 5 ****: **Iya nih.. si 'aku'-nya kasian banget /Aku : AKU RAPOPO ;;(*´∀`*) #PLAK. Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya yaaa~

** - Sakamaki Tsuki : **Ah, ada juga kok _English Fict _yang buat GOM jadi Yandere~ Akashi emang Yandere dari dulu.. Mau dibuat Tsundere mungkin lucu juga #apaininggakmungkin. Yap, ini udah update kok~ Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya XD

******- mey. chan. 5872682** **:**Heeheh~ Iya, harus hati-hati terutama sama Kise! /Kise : Kok aku terus sih yang disalahin?!/ Eeeh, siapa bilang? Setiap Review nyemangatin saya kok.. TwT

** - Skylark Klein : **Iya, udah ada Anime-nya loh~ Jangan lupa nonton yaaa~ T∀T#Promosimaksa# Umm, review kamu ngingetin aku soal kata 'sekamar' itu~ Heheh, harusnya itu jadi seruangan, sebenarnya sengaja dibiarin biar terkesannya Nijimura sama Akashi itu orangnya ya gituuu /apaangitutuh. Hehehh~ Liat aja nanti ya /wink/

** - Aoi Yukari : **Haduh saya nggak kebayang kalo Akashi kaya Agito yang make _Air Treck _sambil teriak-teriak 'BANTAI!' di tengah jalan, tapi bagus juga sih~ Hayoo, ada yang mau bikin Air Gear X Kurobass? XD

** - Hibari Misaki Cavallone : **Tergila-gila sm Akuma no Riddle? SAYA JUGA! XD~ Iya, iya, ini udah dilanjut kook~ Maaf lama ya, lewatin UN dulu siih~

** - Juvia Hanaka : **Penasaran? Ini udah lanjuut kok~ Heheh, maaf saya nggak bisa update kilat TwT

** - Cloud the First Tsurugi : **Makasih udah menunggu~ Semoga Chapter ini nggak mengecewakan~ ^^

** - ImaginationFactory : **Wkwkwk, maafkan Author edan ini nak yang membuatmu jadi berpikiran ambigu~ XD. Terserah kamu, panggil aku Author-san, Euphoria, atau kalo boleh dipanggil Akashi's wife juga boleh /?. Deadman Wonderland seru kok! Apalagi komiknya! #PLAK

** - Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu : **Kalau GOM keren saya juga keren dong? :D /Emanglusape #Author digrebek# Teehee, ikuti aja terus yaa~ /lagak iklan

** - nabmiles : **Makasih udah bilang Kise-nya IC! Saya kira dia bakal OOC gara2 dijadiin Yandere XD. Ambigu sangat! Tapi semoga abis chapter ini jadi nggak ambigu yaaa X'')

** - KitsuneSMP : **Ah, saya seneng bisa bikin reader penasaran~ Semoga di chapter ini kamu jadi tambah penasaran yaa~ XD/Dihajar/

* * *

**#Chapter 2 preview#**

"_Ah.. maaf (Name)-san, tolong jangan memaksaku.. kau mau mati ya?"_

"_Eh? Ketua kan belum mengumumkannya, masa sih Tatsuya-cchi mulai duluan-ssu?"_

"_Himuro-chin tidak akan membunuh (Name)-chin kok—untuk malam ini."_

"_Ayo Himuro-kun! Aku mau kok jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan!"_

"_Tatsuya.. kau mengincarku kan, bukan (Name)!"_

"_Nee, (Name)-chan.. kalau kau tidak mau kusuntikkan racun ini, tembaklah Akashi.."_

**Yah, pokoknya saya mengucapkan banyaaaak terima kasih bagi Readers yang udah nyumbang review/fav/foll, semuanya bikin saya semangat! /hugs**

**Heheh, dan untuk terakhir.. **

**Boleh minta review-nya..? /senyum ala Dark Alyssa di Silent Hill #Digeplak**

**xoxo,**

**Euphoria.**


	3. Trick 2 : Raising the Heartbeats

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

Akuma no Riddle ©MINAKATA Sunao&KOUGA Yun

**Warnings : **AU/OOC/Bad language/Violence/Gore

**a/n : **Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu **EXEC_Z – Haruka Togawa**. Dan makasih banyak buat **hntphantomhive **yang udah bantuin nyelesain chapter ini~ /kiss 3~ #Plakked.

* * *

"… _You ask if I just pretend to be tough…?_

_I just want to gather the reasons…__ "_

[—Sayonara Usotsuki, MimimemeMIMI

Blade and Soul Opening Theme—]

.

.

**Rebirthia**

**[** bagian dua – raising the heartbeats **]**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sejak dulu, Akashi tidak pernah mengenal apa itu yang namanya kerja sama.

—Ralat, seorang Akashi tidak pernah _menginginkan _apalah hal bodoh itu yang dinamakan kerja sama.

Baginya, bekerja sama hanyalah merampas; membuang waktunya saja—saling bertukar interaksi dan pendapat terhadap lawan mainnya. Mengingat ajakan Kise yang terkesan main-main, membuatnya berpikir tentang hal seperti ini. Bukannya ia berpikir ulang, ia hanya teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal itu.

Yah, tapi untuk sekarang, hal itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkan.

Menghentikan lamunan yang menganggu, kini kedua mata itu beralih menatap ke arah _Lucky Charm_ yang (Name) berikan kemarin. Sementara milik Kise dan Aomine, disimpannya di dalam laci agar gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa mereka menolak atau tepatnya _membuang _barang pemberiannya yang telah ia buat susah-susah (meskipun bagi Akashi membuat hal seperti itu tidaklah sulit). Bisa-bisa gadis itu—ah, sudahlah.

Hari sudah menampakkan langit tengah malam sejak dua menit lalu; dan Akashi tidak bisa tidur sama sekali berhubung ia sempat minum kopi setelah makan malam. Dengan terpaksa ia membaca buku pelajaran untuk menghindari kebosanan yang melanda.

Namun, meskipun matanya melihat ke arah lembaran itu, pikirannya tengah menerawang entah kemana.

Di sentuh perlahan barang pemberian gadis itu—menelusuri jika saja ada yang aneh dan membahayakan dari situ—

—Tunggu.

Apa dia baru saja berprangsaka buruk pada (Name)?

Kenapa dia bisa menduga seperti itu? Demi tuhan, kenapa juga ia memikirkannya?

Membunuh gadis sepertinya bukanlah tantangan yang besar untuk dirinya—mungkin kelewat mudah.

Ia menghela nafas.

Ditengah rentetan kata yang sebenarnya diam namun terlihat berlalu lalang di mata Akashi; menandakan bahwa hawa dingin sudah mulai merujuknya untuk mengantuk.

Di menit kedua puluh, ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu.. Tunggu, pasti tidur kan? (Name) adalah orang yang sedikit hiperaktif dan tidak bisa diam, sehingga ia mungkin terlalu lelah dan langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mengambil gunting atau benda tajam dan langsung menusuk gadis itu saat ia tidur—tapi karena sang ketua belum menyampaikan pesan mulai, ia hanya bisa menurut.

Terpikirkan olehnya kata-kata Nijimura yang selalu mengiang-ngiang sedemikian cepat tanpa permisi.

"_.. Entah kenapa ketua bersikap aneh saat memberikan perintah ini…"_

Aneh?

Aneh yang maksudnya bagaimana?

Kata 'Aneh' yang diucapkan Nijimura mengandung rasa ambiguitas serta mengundang rasa penasarannya. Bersikap aneh? Apa maksudnya?

Apa mungkin ketua sangat membenci gadis itu?

Benarkah…?

Sejauh ini yang diselidiki Akashi, gadis itu tidak patut dibenci—_mungkin. _Dia cuma gadis biasa yang kelakuannya hampir membuat lelaki itu berpikir bahwa (Name) mungkin seorang penderita euphoria, dari struktur wajah yang banyak tersenyum dan kadang tidak bisa diam, baik (bahkan sampai-sampai membuat _Lucky Charm _untuk _teman _sekelasnya), dan kelewat polos. Yah, bisa dibilang tipikal gadis-gadis pada umumnya—tapi—

Akashi hanya bingung atas penglihatannya yang _absolut tidak mungkin salah _saat melihat bekas luka sayatan pisau di kaki (Name).

"…."

Kini ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan, sialan—! Padahal waktu ia menemukan bekas luka itu, ia mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya. Tapi…

Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya!

Hampir saja ia menggebrak meja, namun ditahannya karena tidak ingin menganggu tidur gadis itu. Terlepas dari itu, pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Sudahlah..

Ditutup buku berhalaman tebal itu dengan sedikit keras dan merenung kembali dengan kedua tangan yang saling ditumpu di depan wajahnya.

'_TUK TUK'_

Telinganya tidak terlalu kaget mendengar ketukan pintu tersebut, namun belum sempat ia beranjak; sosok kepala berambut panjang sudah muncul di celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah—Akashi-kun! Ternyata kamu belum tidur!" Gadis yang mengenakan piyama bergambar burung berwarna kuning bertuliskan _Piyo-Piyo _itu menggaruk kepalanya diikuti dengan lantunan suaranya yang lembut, "Maaf.. Aku kira kamu sudah tidur dan lupa mematikan lampunya…"

Ibarat seorang kakak, meskipun tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menanyakannya, tetap kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Seulas senyum memaksa terpasang di wajah putih teman seruangan lelaki itu, "_Ettoo.. _Aku ini memang sering nggak bisa tidur.. makanya itu—" Tangannya yang sedari tadi disimpan di belakang, memperlihatkan satu _stick Xbox _ke wajahnya, ".. suka main _game _tengah malam.."

Alis lelaki itu saling bertautan mendengar kebiasaan (Name) yang sudah seperti laki-laki—dirinya bahkan jarang sekali bermain _game _karena tuntutan dari keluarganya yang tidak memperbolehkannya hidup bebas seperti yang lainnya.

"Hey."

"Y-Ya..?"

Hening sebentar.

Akashi lalu membuka mulutnya, "_Game _apa yang kau mainkan..?"

Matanya mengerjap sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Umm.. _Dynasty Warriors.. _memangnya kena—_"_

"_Set game-_nya jadi dua orang."

.

.

.

Esoknya, Akashi terbangun dengan posisi tidur kepala berada di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang di telungkupkan untuk menutupi kepalanya, leher sedikit nyeri karena berada dalam posisi itu semalaman—dan pemandangan wajah yang dikenalinya ketika ia membuka matanya dan tepat melihat gadis yang tertidur di sebelah kanannya.

Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dirinya langsung ingat bahwa tadi malam ia dan gadis ini bermain _game _sampai jam dua pagi—pantas saja tidak hanya lehernya saja yang nyeri, melainkan kepalanya juga. Masih belum bangun dari posisinya, ia mengintip dari celah dan segera bangkit karena jam yang dilihatnya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Tangannya lalu meraih bahu gadis itu dan menggoyangkannya sambil berkata pelan, "Oi, bangun."

Awalnya tak ada gerakan apapun, membuktikan bahwa (Name) masih belum mau bangun dengan mendengar gumaman tanda tak suka darinya.

Ia mengguncangkan badannya semakin keras, "(Name)… Bangun."

Tapi tetap gadis itu tak membuka matanya—hal ini lantas membuat Akashi kesal. Sungguh, jika saja (Name) bukan wanita, ia akan segera memukulnya.

"Oi, bangun!"

"GAAAH!"

Reaksi gadis itu saat Akashi menyentil kepalanya keras adalah mengangkat kepalanya sambil berteriak.

"A-Akashi-kun?!"

"Bangun bodoh. Ini sudah pagi." Geramnya.

"A-Ah maaf~!" Ia tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, aku siapin sarapan deh.."

.

.

.

(Name) tidak pernah risih dengan keadaan hening seperti saat sarapan dengan Akashi.

Ia sudah terbiasa—karena dirumahnya, kakak dan adiknya adalah orang yang jarang berbicara, sehingga ia tidak keberatan jika mendapat teman seruangan yang pendiam seperti laki-laki berambut _scarlet _di depannya.

Hanya ada suara kunyahan makanan, kicauan burung yang menyambut pagi, dan kadang suara berisik dari luar ruangan, contohnya suara teriakan Momoi Satsuki kepada Aomine Daiki yang terdengar seperti mengintip gadis itu saat mandi, padahal mereka bukan teman seruangan.

"Semuanya terdengar ceria sekali.." (Name) tersenyum tipis.

Akashi tidak membalasnya, hanya meneruskan melahap makanannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Oh iya, Akashi-kun." Gadis di depannya melanjutkan kembali, "Kamu saja ya yang simpan kunci ruangannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu kan laki-laki, Akashi-kun! Lagipula kamu ini nggak ceroboh sepertiku!" Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Jadi aku percayakan padamu saja."

_Percaya?_

_Percaya… padaku…?_

Akashi hampir saja membuka mulutnya namun—

'_TUK TUK'_

Mereka berdua tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan yang diketuk oleh seseorang. (Name) memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang menganggu aktivitas sarapan mereka. Karena penasaran, ia berdiri dan sedikit memundurkan kursinya untuk memberi celah keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Tunggu!"

Belum sempat menyentuh kenop-nya, Akashi sudah bangkit dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu, mencengkram tangannya sehingga membuat ia keheranan.

"A-Ada apa Akashi-kun..?"

"Jangan." Ia menatap pintu yang ada di depan (Name), "Jangan dibuka."

"Eh.. tapi—"

Ketukannya kali ini lebih keras, kalau sudah begitu berarti memang ada sesuatu yang penting kan?

Karena lelaki itu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk membuka pintunya, akhirnya ia memajukan badannya dan menurunkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke arah lubang kunci untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi—

"Awas!"

'_SRAT!'_

(Name) terkesiap saat Akashi dengan cepat menarik tangan pucatnya ke belakang sehingga punggung gadis itu menabrak dadanya yang bidang. Gadis itu tidak tahu ada perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba datang saat dirinya berada dekat sekali dengan Akashi—tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras.

Ia melihat ke lubang pintu tersebut—dan baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang menusuk ke dalam lubang itu…

Gadis itu menahan nafas—ketakutan menjalar di setiap tubuhnya.

Ada…

Ada pisau kecil.. yang dengan cepat menerobos dengan mudahnya melewati pintu itu..

_Astaga… _ia berbicara dalam batinnya

_Jika saja.. jika saja…_

_Jika saja Akashi-kun tidak menarikku, maka mataku akan tertusuk oleh benda itu._

_Kamisama…_

Badannya melemas, tidak berarti dia lemah, tapi saat ketakutan, gadis itu memang jadi seperti ini—kakinya bergetar dan ia tahu Akashi menyadarinya.

Akashi masih saja mencengkram tangannya—kepala (Name) tepat berada di depan lehernya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah maju untuk mendorong pisau kecil itu agar jatuh ke luar pintu. (Name) menatap lelaki itu yang kini terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir.

"A-Akashi-kun..?"

Ia menutup matanya dan melewati gadis itu menuju dapur.

"Hari ini kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ryouta."

.

.

.

"Kuroko-kun suka membaca Novel ya?" Setibanya di sekolah, (Name) membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Kuroko karena tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak jauh dari Akashi yang begitu pendiam—dilihat dari dirinya yang suka membaca buku, yang pasti berbeda dari Kise.

Matanya beralih ke arah bukunya lagi, "Ah.. iya."

"Heee, aku juga suka! Kalau Kuroko-kun suka genre apa?_Action? Horror?"_

"Ah.. aku suka _Genre _apapun, asalkan ceritanya bagus.."

"Waaah~ _Jaa, _boleh kulihat Novel apa yang sedang kamu baca, Kuroko-kun?" Gadis yang rambutnya terikat ke atas dengan pita merah melambai pelan sesaat ia menggeserkan kursinya untuk mendekati meja Kuroko—tapi sebelum (Name) melihat ke dalam isi buku itu, lelaki bersurai biru itu lantas menutup bukunya.

Suara yang lembut itu berubah drastis menjadi suara maskulin dan berat; seolah didominasi rasa ancam yang kuat.

"Maaf. Tapi (Name)-san tidak boleh melihat yang ini."

(Name) memanyunkan bibirnya, "Hee _Nandee? _Ayolah Kuroko-kun! Perlihatkan pada—"

Bibir itu terkunci seketika sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya dan menaikkan ke atas sehingga kepalanya berada di level yang sama dengannya.

Di sela nafasnya yang menggelitik, terbisik sebuah kalimat lembut; namun mampu membuatnya merinding.

"Maaf (Name)-san, tolong jangan memaksaku…" Jantungnya berhenti berdetak—, ".. Kau mau mati ya?"

"K-Kuroko-kun…"

Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan—

"Oi, (Name)." Seseorang menepuk bahu gadis itu dan jarak kepalanya cukup dekat dengan kepala (Name) agar dia bisa mendengar suaranya, "Ka—"

Gadis itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Ada apa Akashi-kun—"

_BLETAK!_

"_ITTEEE!"_

Teriakan (Name) sontak membuat semua pasang mata mengarah ke dua sosok yang memegangi dahinya masing-masing karena terbentur satu sama lain. Akashi mendesis kesakitan dan masih mengusap dahinya yang memar.

"A-Akashi-kun! Kepalamu keras sekali sih!" Marah (Name) yang dahinya mulai berubah warna.

"Tch…"

"Hahahah (Name)! Dahimu mulai merah kaya rambut Akashi tuh!" Sambut Aomine yang bukannya _menolong _malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Heee? Jangan-jangan udah jodoh…?" Tambah satu sosok baru bernama Aida Riko yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan Midorima.

Sebuah suara keras mengagetkan murid-murid yang tengah menatap mereka berdua, "_YATTA MINNA-SAN! _Akhirnya terciptalah pasangan pertama _Black Class!" _Kise memegang pensil seolah-olah benda panjang itu adalah _Mic; _lagak presenter_, _"Apakah ada yang mau menyusul mereka? _Soretomo…_kalian akan terus menjomblo sampai lulus-_ssu?!"_

"K-Kise-kun _yameteee yoo!" _Sekarang bukan hanya dahi gadis itu, tapi wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Ryouta…" Akashi sudah siap melempar guntingnya.

"Ck, pagi-pagi saja sudah berisik." Sahut Midorima acuh tak acuh dari bangkunya yang baru saja ia duduki.

Dan mulai detik itu juga, suasana yang sempat hening kini menjadi ramai dengan adegan gunting beterbangan dari Akashi, gerakan maut _Karate Kodankan-_nya (Name), Kise yang _hampir _sekarat dan ejekan Aida Riko beserta tawa ricuh Aomine dan Momoi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Momoi lalu menyuruh mereka untuk berobat ke UKS. Awalnya keduanya menolak, namun karena didorong paksa oleh Riko, mereka hanya mengikuti saja.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun _gomen ne.. _apa masih sakit..?"

(Name) menanyakannya khawatir terhadap Akashi yang tengah duduk di ranjang UKS sambil memegangi dahinya tanpa melihat ke arah gadis yang berjongkok di depannya dan dirinya merasa jengkel karena (Name) tidak berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

Yang lebih menganggu perasaanya adalah—wajah gadis itu yang begitu dekat. Ia tersadar saat sebuah tangan mulai menghampiri dan menyibak poni surai merahnya untuk menyentuh bagian depan kepalanya itu.

"Heheh, maaf yaaa…" Ia tersenyum dan mulai membantu Akashi untuk mengolesi obat di dahinya, tapi tangan itu ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Ah.. _Gomen…" _Gadis itu menarik tangannya.

"….."

(Name) menggerutu pelan mendapati gelagat Akashi yang bersikap cuek padanya. Begitu selesai mengoleskan obat itu, lelaki tersebut mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan (Name)—ya, gadis itu sedang melihat-lihat dalam ruangan UKS.

Gerakan matanya terhenti saat bertemu pandang dengan sebuah benda yang terasa asing baginya.

Perempuan bertubuh proporsional itu kini memandang sebuah suntikan kecil yang sepertinya muat jika kau memasukannya ke dalam tabung reaksi mini. Ujung jarum suntikan itu cukup panjang—dan (Name) mengambil sebuah catatan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"_Etto…" _Kedua mata (Name) yang sedang membaca catatan kecil itu malah membuatnya semakin pusing, "_Fe.. Ferrum..?"_

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi, "_Nee, _Akashi-kun… kamu tahu apa artinya?"

"Kau tahu fungsi internet?" Akashi menjawabnya apatis.

"_Mou! _Akashi-kun masih marah?! Ayolaaaah, kaya anak kecil banget sih Akashi-kun!"

_Beraninya gadis ini.. _Ia mengumpat dalam batinnya, _kalau saja ketua sudah memulainya, sudah kubuka semua lukamu itu dengan guntingku._

"_Nee, nee, Ferrum _itu apa…?"

Akashi membuang nafas dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang dibuatnya setenang mungkin, "_Ferrum _itu nama lain dari zat besi."

"Oooh, berarti ini buat penderita _Anemia _ya..?"

_Bukan, tapi buat penderita Myasthenia Gravis. Ya zat besi memangnya familiar dengan penyakit apalagi sih? Ada-ada saja gadis ini._

"Hmm… ini boleh kuambil nggak ya..?"

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Habis Mayu-_nii _punya penyakit _Anemia _sih! Kadang aku suka khawatir kalau dia tiba-tiba pingsan." Balasnya bercanda.

"Hn." _Masa bodohlah._

"Jadi bagaimana Akashi-kun..? Ini boleh kuambil…?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm~" Tangannya lalu memasukkan sampel plastik yang berisikan dua suntikan itu di saku roknya.

"(Name)-chan…?"

(Name) yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi; terhenti oleh kehadiran seorang Himuro Tatsuya yang membuka tirai di tempat mereka berdua berada. Akashi melihatnya dengan saksama; dimulai dari senyuman lelaki itu yang _sangat _palsu dan _Lucky Charm _berbentuk kelinci (?) pemberian (Name) yang sengaja dililitkan di jam tangannya.

"Ah, ada Akashi-kun juga.. _summimasen _kalau aku menganggu…" Ucapnya sopan. Pandangannya tertuju pada (Name), "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau _Miss _Alex menyuruh kita berdua untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk menghias kelas."

Ya, Akashi tahu. (Name) adalah sekretaris di kelas dan Himuro adalah bendahara yang dipilih oleh Alex.

"Oh oke, kapan?"

"Hmm… katanya lebih cepat lebih baik.. tapi apa kau bisa sekarang..? Bukannya kepalamu—"

Himuro tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tangan (Name) langsung menarik lelaki itu keluar setelah mengucapkan kata _'bye' _pada Akashi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana (Name)-chan? Semuanya sudah lengkap?"

"Yups! Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya Himuro-kun!"

Keduanya kini sudah selesai membeli berbagai kebutuhan untuk menghias kelas dan barang lainnya yang mereka tidak ketahui untuk apa karena Alex merahasiakannya. (Name) sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat penasaran, karena itulah ia mengira-ngira. Dan hasilnya, mungkin saja yang dibeli Alex itu untuk pementasan Drama.

"Apa mungkin untuk drama kelas ya…?"

"Mungkin saja." Himuro mengangkat bahu, "Kalau memang benar akan ada drama, kau mau berperan jadi apa (Name)-chan?"

"Hmm…" Ia memperlihatkan pose berpikirnya, "Terserah saja sih.. tapi yang kuperkirakan sih, kamu, Kise-kun atau Midorima-kun pasti akan jadi pemeran utama!"

"Eeh..? Akashi-kun nggak disebut…?"

"_Mou! _Dia mah cocoknya jadi dewa kematian atau hantu, Himuro-kun!" Sambutnya diiringi tawa.

Keduanya lalu mengobrol lagi; saling membuka percakapan yang menarik dan topik pembicaraannya juga tidak membosankan; mereka terlihat seperti sahabat lama yang bertemu kembali jika orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikan.

Tidak disadari, Himuro menyunggingkan senyum andalannya di tengah obrolan mereka.

"_Ne, _(Name)-chan… mau keliling sebentar ke taman hiburan..? Kan dekat .. Aku juga sudah minta izin _Miss _Alex—" Sahutnya berbohong.

"Eh? Aku mau kok ke taman hiburan! Tapi kapan kamu izin ke _A—" _Kalimatnya tidak didengar oleh Himuro yang langsung menarik tangannya pergi ke tempat ramai tersebut.

.

.

.

Akashi merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk dalam hatinya ketika dirinya tidak melihat sosok Tatsuya dan si gadis hiperaktif itu dikelas selesainya ia mengobati dahinya yang berdarah. Diliriknya sebelah kanannya yang hanya terdapat bangku kosong, satu buku tulis dan tasnya yang disimpan di dalam kolong mejanya. Ponselnya pun ditinggal, sehingga ia tak bisa menghubunginya.

Pemandangan bangku Tatsuya juga sama; hanya terdapat tas hitamnya, setelah itu tidak ada apa-apalagi.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pelipisnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati _kenapa ia begitu khawatir dengan gadis itu._

Tidak, ia tidak mungkin khawatir. Ia cuma tidak mau si Tatsuya brengsek itu mengalahkannya. Ya pasti itu.

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai! Dan sebelum pulang, berdoa dahulu ya!"

Seusai rentetan aktivitas setelah pelajaran selesai itu, Alex keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu kelasnya. Kadang-kadang wanita itu juga suka mencium muridnya, dasar guru aneh.

Sebuah suara kuncian pintu merebut perhatian Akashi yang sedang duduk sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya. Iris matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut kuning yang sekarang duduk di atas meja guru, matanya menatap main-main ke semua penghuni ruangan ini; tatapannya serasa menahan Akashi untuk tidak beranjak dari tempat.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya dia saja, namun para murid yang baru saja mengambil langkah untuk pulang, dihentikan oleh kelakuan Kise yang sedang memegang _tab-_nya.

"_Chotto matte kudasai ne, minna-cchi."_ Ia tersenyum, "Sesuai kesepakatan dengan ketua, ada pengumuman organisasi untuk kalian—ya, Anggota _Black Class _tahun kesepuluh…"

Semuanya hanya diam menatap Kise.

"_Maa, _meskipun Tatsuya-_cchi _tidak ada, nanti dia akan tahu sendiri—" Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Atau akan ketinggalan selamanya."

Ia melanjutkan, "Dua hari lagi, tengah malam, akan ada pertemuan di kelas 1908—atau kalian bisa menyebutnya kelas rahasia. Ya, di dalam menara yang menyatu dengan gedung sekolah ini." Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman nakal, "Hadirilah kalau kalian ingin tahu peraturannya-_ssu~!"_

Akashi tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan hanya ke arah lapangan dari jendela yang tak jauh darinya; merasa tidak peduli dengan ulasan ulang tentang pemburuan gadis itu. Toh prosesnya hanya seperti ini; mulai pertama, sekap mulutnya, bunuh.

"_Saa~! _Siapakah yang akan jadi pemenangnya~?" Tadinya Kise ingin bermain sesuatu dengan teman sekelasnya, tapi tertahan saat melihat Akashi yang sudah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Akashi-kun~? Kau mau kemana-_ssu..? _Mencari (Name)-_cchi _kah~?" Seru Kise dengan nada menggoda, "Ow, ow~ Lihatlah, _Minna-cchi~! _Psikopat kelas atas kita yang mengkhawatirkan mangsa-nya sendiri~!"

Akashi diam bergeming.

"Aku. Tidak. Mengkhawatirkannya. _Bajingan."_ Dan tanpa disadari, Akashi sudah melempar guntingnya ke arah Kise dan lelaki itu setengah kaget sehingga tak bisa menghindarinya.

Kise membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengelap cairan merah yang turun mengalir dari bekas kulit pipinya yang tergores karena ujung gunting yang sekarang menancap di dinding. Ia lalu menjilat permukaan tangannya—merasakan darahnya sendiri dan tertawa pelan.

"Oi, oi, Akashi. Kau itu mengerikan sekali—" Riko mengedipkan matanya ke arah Akashi, "Jadi semakin bukti akurat kalau kau itu pacarnya (Name)-chan…"

Semua iris mata kini mengarah ke Akashi yang tidak memperdulikan mereka dan menghela nafas, "Aku bukan pacarnya."

"Hee~? Kalau begitu apa, Akashi-kun..?" Tanya Momoi sarkastik.

Akashi menyeringai tipis dan berbisik pelan.

"Dia cuma makanan manis untuk gunting kesayanganku."

.

.

.

"Haaah! Itu menyenangkan sekali!"

(Name) dan Himuro baru saja menaiki permainan yang _cukup _mengerikan bagi Himuro karena ia tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat tinggi. Bayangkan saja—mereka harus naik tangga dua tingkat dan berjalan di atas satu tali—katanya sih untuk melatih keseimbangan. Tadinya Himuro menolak mentah-mentah karena ia tidak terlalu familiar dengan tempat tinggi, tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak menerima penolakan jika sedang bersenang-senang.

(Name) tidak tahu kalau Himura berbohong soal izinnya ke Alex, tepatnya mereka bolos. Tapi tanpa disangka, perempuan bersurai panjang itu mudah sekali terkena perangkapnya.

Begitu tertipu dengan _poker face-_nya.

Mungkin ternyata pendapat Aomine benar tentang gadis ini.

Ya. Lemah.

Terlalu _Innocent._

Bahkan ia mau saja diajak jalan-jalan ke tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya sejak dua hari lalu. Kemungkinan saja gadis ini belum pernah merasa yang namanya _dikhianati._

"Himuro-kun! Kakiku pegal sekali.. bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar..?" (Name) menanyakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tatsuya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti (Name) yang sudah duduk disana.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kelelahan, "Haah, kapan-kapan aku ajak Akashi-kun.. apa dia mau ya…?"

_Hahah, Akashi? Lelaki itu kan bakal MATI nanti malam.._

"Hmm, nggak hanya Akashi-kun! Tapi teman-teman _Black Class_ juga!" Ia bergumam kecil, "Pasti menyenangkan kan, Himuro-kun?"

"Ya... "—_kalau kau masih bisa bertahan hidup dua hari sih iya._

Tiba-tiba senyum Himuro terukir lebar di wajahnya, "(Name)-san, apa kau mau bermain itu?"

"Uhmm..?" Ia lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Himuro, sebuah mesin pengambil boneka, "Eh, boleh! Boleh!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana." Himuro berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Timur, menuju mesin disana, "Pakai koinku saja ya."

Gadis itu terlihat sumringah, "Makasih Himuro-kun! Ayo!"

Mereka berdua lalu melangkah kesana; untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Himuro lalu memasukkan koin emas yang sudah ditukarnya dan menggerakkan _stick _untuk mengambil boneka kelinci yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Lelaki itu dengan lihai menggerakannya dan mencapit boneka itu ke atas.

"_Ganbatte _Himuro-kun!" (Name) mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk menyemangati pria tersebut—dan…

"_YOU WIN!" _Suara itu terdengar dan gadis itu bersorak setelah Himuro mengambil boneka kelinci putih yang sudah meluncur keluar dari mesin itu.

"Heheh, Himuro-kun _kakkoi~!" _

"Terima kasih, (Name)-chan." Ia memegangi boneka itu dan menghadapkannya, "Ini untukmu."

Tangan itu terjulur untuk menyerahkan benda tersebut..

Namun…

Tangannya berhenti saat ingin memberikannya ke (Name).

"H-Himuro-kun...?"

"(Name)-chan.." Nada suara Himuro menjadi berbeda—dan (Name) tahu ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. Ia ingin menyentuh lelaki itu untuk memastikan tapi—

"—_NO BAKA!"_

_SHUUUT!_

"AKH—!" Gadis itu menjerit ketika dari dalam mulut boneka itu menyemprotkan sebuah gas yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk—dan ia kini berusaha menutup hidung dan mulutnya agar tidak menghirup gas sialan itu.

Ia sempat ingin berlari—namun karena mulutnya terbuka untuk memanggil nama lelaki itu membuatnya menghisap langsung gas berbahaya itu, sehingga—

—Pandangannya kabur dan terkapar di tanah.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, Akashi berjalan pulang dari sekolah setelah mengurusi urusannya dengan model sialan yang sempat membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Ryouta brengsek…" Desisnya kesal.

Akashi melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil memandang matahari sore dengan mata merah-kuning-nya. Sesampainya didepan ruangannya, ia mengeluarkan kunci ruangan mereka berdua dan alisnya naik saat memperhatikan sekali lagi kunci itu.

Sejenak ia memperhatikan kunci yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

"Ada yang hilang.. Tunggu—_Lucky Charm_ milikku tidak ada…"

Lelaki itu ingat benar bahwa ia belum melepaskan lilitan barang pemberian (Name) dari kunci itu… tapi—sekarang hilang…?

Terjatuh?

Mustahil.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat pembicaraan dengan gadis itu kemarin—

"_Himuro-kun bilang Lucky Charm yang kuberi akan dijadikannya—"_

_Seibutsu…?_

_Pusaka… Suci?_

_Tunggu._

_Tatsuya… dia…_

_Menjadikan Lucky Charm-ku, sebagai seibutsu—?_

"Tch."

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun , ia langsung berlari mencari gadis itu.

Ia berlari menyusuri pertokoan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si (Name).

Akashi terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan taman hiburan kota untuk mengatur nafasnya. Padahal lelaki itu tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mencari orang yang bahkan akan mati di tangannya tersebut—tidak, ia tidak menolongnya! Ia hanya tidak mau mangsa-nya direbut oleh siapapun.

"Ah—Akashi-chin."

Kakinya berhenti berlari dan memicingkan matanya ke arah lelaki bersurai ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi…? Tunggu, mungkin lelaki itu tahu dimana si teman yang selalu bersamanya itu.

"Atsushi—" Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau tahu dimana Tatsuya?"

"Muro-chin…? Tadi kulihat dia jalan-jalan bersama (Name) ke taman hiburan—ke Timur mungkin…?" Matanya melebar, "Lagipula… Muro-chin tidak akan membunuh (Name)-chin kok—untuk malam ini…"

Akashi mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"(Name)-chan… aku tidak tahu kalau tubuhmu itu benar-benar kuat, hm?" Himuro berkata seraya melihat ke arah gadis yang baru saja terbangun dan mendapati bahwa tangan serta kakinya terikat. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja langsung berteriak minta tolong—tapi pasti takkan ada yang mendengarnya karena dirinya terkunci di sebuah ruangan yang kedap suara.

"Padahal racun ini bisa membuatmu tertidur sampai seharian loh." Ia tersenyum, "Tapi… tak apalah… toh sebentar lagi dia akan datang…"

(Name) yang nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah tidak menjawabnya.

"_Nee, _(Name)-chan…" Ia berbisik, "Mau kuberitahu tentang masa depanmu, hm?"

.

.

.

"K-Kamu b-bohong kan…?"

Ia tersenyum lagi.

"_Nee _(Name)-chan… Akashi sebentar lagi datang loh…" Himuro lalu merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan kini suaranya terdengar dingin di dekat telinga gadis itu. Matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang diambil oleh Himuro, "Kau tahu—kau sebaiknya bekerja sama denganku membunuh Akashi-kun…"

"Tidak mung—"

"Bukankah itu keberuntungan untukmu?" Suara lelaki itu hampir membuat bulu kuduk (Name) berdiri, "Jika kau membiarkan Akashi selamat, dan saat permainan itu dimulai—ia akan menyiksamu _lebih _daripada yang lainnya."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ma—"

"Aaah, sayang sekali kau tidak mau menurutiku…" Tangan Himuro lalu membawa sebuah suntikan berisikan cairan hijau di dalamnya ke arah lehernya, "_Jaa, _kalau kau tidak mau kusuntikkan racun ini, tembaklah Akashi-kun…"

"A—"

"Racun ini mematikan loh." Ia semakin mendekatkan benda itu, "Saat tertusuk—mungkin nafasmu sudah hilang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana, Akashi-kun?"

Sang pemilik rambut merah itu berhenti berlari seketika melihat Himuro yang tengah melipat tangannya menatapnya tanpa ekpresi dan bersandar di dekat sebuah tempat sepi yang jarang dilewati orang apabila sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Dari melihat mata Himuro yang hitam kelam, namun terlihat gelap di bawah rembulan langsung mengirim pesan ke otaknya bahwa _serangga _kecil ini sedang ingin menghadangnya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya dingin dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan (Name)-chan, hm?"

Sungguh, Akashi tidak punya waktu untuk berinteraksi dengan orang brengsek ini.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang—ia harus segera mengambil (Name) kembali sebelum terjadi apa-apa terhadap gadis itu. Namun malah ada yang menghadangnya di jalan. Benar-benar membuang waktu.

"Jawab aku, Akashi-kun."

Mata Akashi mulai menyiratkan tatapan membunuh pada Himuro.

"Enyahlah, Tatsuya." Ia berjalan maju kedepan, "Enyahlah. Dari. Hadapanku."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Akashi-kun…" Himuro meluruskan tangannya, "(Name)-chan tidak terluka kok."

"Dan dengan bukti apa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

"Oh ayolah—(Name)-chan akan melihatmu mati kok. Jadi jangan khawatir…" Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana gadis itu berada, "Ikut aku, Akashi-kun…"

.

.

.

Iris matanya menangkap sosok teman seruangannya yang kini terikat—terlalu kuat, karena Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas ikatan talinya yang membuat kulit gadis itu memerah. (Name) ingin berteriak, namun Himuro sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan sebuah kain.

"Kau akan mati disini—Akashi-kun."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, Himuro mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari belakang bajunya—terlihat tajam dan bercahaya di bagian ujungnya; menampilkan pantulan bayangan Akashi disana.

Keadaan sempat hening karena perkataan Himuro—sebelum tawa Akashi merusak keheningan itu.

Akashi tertawa—sangat, sangat menakutkan apabila kau mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu pedang itu sudah tidak zaman, Tatsuya." Akashi dengan cepat menarik ketiga pisau yang sudah tercapit di sela-sela jarinya, "Bahkan seekor semut pun tahu siapa yang akan menang."

Himuro menyeringai di dalam hati.

'_Ya, Akashi-kun. Sampai kau tahu kalau pedang ini bisa menembakkan tekanan 20 megapascal yang tidak akan kau sadari.'_

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

.

.

.

**[ bagian dua koma lima ]**

"_Nee _Ki-chan, apa gelangmu sama cincinmu isinya pisau semua?" Tanya Momoi—teman seruangan Kise yang suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas karena terdapat satu batang _Pocky _rasa _Strawberry _di mulutnya.

Model majalah itu menjawab namun matanya tidak beralih dari _Game Tekken-_nya, "Hehehe, bukan hanya di dua benda itu saja loh, Momo_-cchi~"_

"Heee~" Momoi membalasnya dengan nada main-main diikuti dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Kudengar ketua akan memulainya dua hari lagi… apa kau mulai duluan?"

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"_Ara gomen ne~ _Aku sudah kerja sama dengan Dai-chan."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh sedikit, "Aku juga sudah kerja sama dengan Kuroko-cchi~ Aku tidak mulai duluan kok-_ssu_~"

"Hm, hm! Baguslah kalau begitu~! Berarti aku dan Dai-chan tidak perlu menyingkirkanmu~" Warna mata gadis itu entah kenapa menjadi lebih tajam.

Kise tidak membalas perkataannya, hanya berkutat dengan layar pertarungan yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

"_Nee, _Momo-cchi… Kau mau kukasih tahu tentang (Name)-cchi…?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Boleh, boleh!"

"(Name)-cchi tidak _selemah _yang kita pikirkan loh~" Nadanya berubah menjadi datar, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'tidak'.

Kise lalu mem-_pause Game-_nya dan yang tadinya duduk menyilang kini berbalik menghadap ke arah gadis itu, "Karena aku, (Name)-cchi, dan Kuroko-cchi adalah _spesies berbahaya _yang sama."

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kise, tapi—

Matanya mengerjap sedetik dan ia berhenti mengunyah _Pocky-_nya saat melihat Kise sedikit membuka kerah bajunya dan terlihat sedikit luka dan sebuah tulisan hitam di kulit pucatnya. Awalnya terlihat tidak jelas—tapi ketika Momoi mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat, dirinya segera mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Aha…"

Kise mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "Sekarang kau mengerti… _Momo-cchi~?"_

Gadis itu menyeringai.

"_Maa, _sepertinya aku harus mengkonstruksi ulang rakitan bom-ku."

**[ 2.5 – fin ]**

* * *

**a/n : **MINNAAAAA~! Maaf kalau saya nggak bisa bales review di chapter ini! TWT, Reviews bakal saya tampung dulu ya~ Janji kok bakal dibales di chapter depan—dan dibales sama Kise, Akashi, dan Aomine! POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW! Dan untuk nabmiles-san dan Anya-san, makasih udah ngasih tau saya penulisan yang baik dan benar QAQ *Cries*. Saya bakal berusaha perbaikin XD

Well, soal chapter diatas… Um, saya rasa Chapter ini kecepetan dan OOC banget nggak tau kenapa -_- /?. Btw maaf kalau nggak ada preview kali ini XOO

Dan, saya juga mau tanya… kalau Rating di Fic ini naik ke M, ada yang keberatan? Untuk bagian kekerasan, Gore, dan bahasa kasar loh ya…

**? : **Nggak ada Lemon?

**E : **O/A/O;; /pingsan duluan

**Tobi : *Tiba2 muncul* **Tobi itu anak baik! Yang baik kaya Tobi review yaaa!

**E : ***langsung bangkit* TOBIII! /HUGS/ #Tobi : TIDAAAK!


	4. Trick 3 : of Reason and Reality

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

Akuma no Riddle © MINAKATA Sunao & KOUGA Yun

**Warnings : **AU/OOC/Bad language/Violence/Gore

**a/n : **Lagu yang bikin saya _mood _buat bikin chapter ini adalah **This Game – Konomi Suzuki :)**

* * *

"… _Alive, even if it isn't easy.._

_Don't go away, move forward with the pride of all your might…__ "_

[—Inochi no Uta ga Kikoeru, Naomi Tamura

Queen's Blade Rebellion Opening Theme—]

.

.

**Rebirthia**

**[** bagian tiga – of reason and reality **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hei, kau ini kenapa?**_

Desisan pelan menghentikan adu pandang antar dua remaja lelaki yang sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, dan ia yakin pria bersurai hitam yang menutupi salah satu matanya itu ingin ia berlari ke arahnya, menyerang duluan. Tapi ia menahan hasrat membunuhnya dulu untuk sementara—ingin mengingat dahulu data seorang Tatsuya Himuro di kepalanya.

_**Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku, jelek!**_

_Berisik!_

_**Ah-ah, kau sadar sekarang, heh? Jawab pertanyaanku, kau ini kenapa?**_

_Apa maksudmu?_

_**Kau tidak seperti biasanya, tahu! Kau seperti mahluk gila yang tak berhenti berucap kasar sejak kau dengar gadis itu diculik.**_

_Aku tidak—_

Sejenak, Akashi tidak berdebat dengan suara yang bagaikan _Alter-Ego _dalam batinnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas kalimat sialan yang meremehkannya ini. Apa tadi katanya? Ia seperti mahluk gila? Bukankah selama ini ia memang suka berucap kasar?

_**Yeah, tapi ekspresimu berbeda. Kau terkesan… menakutkan.**_

_Diamlah. Aku sedang berpikir._

_**Oh? Tentang apa? Si Tatsuya itu? Hei! Tidak usah kau pikirkan, langsung habisi saja!**_

Ia menghela nafas.

_Baiklah, tapi kalau aku kalah, kau akan mati._

_**Hahahah, MATI? Kalau aku mati, berarti kau juga mati, bodoh!**_

Akashi tidak menggubris perkataan dirinya yang satu lagi. Tak ada gunanya ia berargumen dengannya dan hanya menghasilkan sebuah jawaban gantung yang takkan pernah terselesaikan karena tak ada yang mau mengalah. Lebih baik ia diamkan saja.

Matanya menyipit seraya jari-jarinya memberikan jarak lebih sempit agar tiga pisau di sela-sela jemarinya bisa lebih tertekan. Ia cuma perlu melempar pisau itu dengan lihai ke arah wajah atau badan Himuro. Umpamakanlah pisau itu menusuk matanya, maka Akashi akan dengan mudah menendangnya dan mungkin jika ia usil ia akan menginjak tubuh saingannya itu sampai hancur.

Kaki kanannya dimajukan sedikit—ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Iris dwiwarnanya sudah terfokuskan pada beberapa bagian vital Himuro. Ia menyadari jika ia hanya melempar, maka ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pedang lelaki tersebut. Dan hal ini sangat merepotkannya sehingga ia harus membuang tenaganya untuk berlari agar bisa mendekatinya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik—Akashi sudah berlari dengan cepat dan memfokuskan lemparan pisau pertama ke arah wajahnya—dan sesuai perkiraannya, Himuro dengan mudah menangkisnya sehingga pisau itu jatuh. Ketika ia sudah berada dua jengkal dari Himuro, ia langsung sedikit menurunkan badannya dan menendang kedua kaki lelaki itu sehingga dirinya oleng dan badannya menubruk keras permukaan lantai di bawahnya.

Belum sempat ia bangkit—Akashi sudah menusuk tangan kiri Himuro dengan pisau kecilnya— hal itu membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu meringis kecil dan ia berbalik dan refleks mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah wajah Akashi, dirinya sontak melompat ke belakang.

Ia menggesekkan giginya seraya meraba permukaan kulit wajahnya yang tergores—rasanya perih dan sakit, tapi anehnya tak ada darah sama sekali. Karena merasa luka itu tidak fatal, Akashi kembali menyerang Himuro bertubi-tubi dengan pisau, tinju dan tendangan khas lelaki itu.

Suara berisik dan sedikit ngilu akibat hentakan pisau dan pedang yang bertemu yang serasa tak mau kalah itu sedikit menyakitkan telinga (Name) yang hanya bisa melihat mereka berkelahi. Kakinya ingin berlari untuk melerai mereka berdua tapi ikatan tali Himuro terlalu kuat sampai-sampai ada warna merah yang kini menghiasi kulitnya. Dirinya ingin menolong Akashi—tapi dalam hatinya ia juga tidak tahu apakah hal itu benar untuk dilakukan atau tidak.

Karena—ia sudah tahu semuanya dari Himuro… semuanya. Bahwa ia telah diincar oleh semua teman sekelasnya. Terutama Akashi yang diduga sebagai psikopat peringkat atas yang takkan memberi ampun pada korbannya.

Tapi ia tidak tahu… ia tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin menolong Akashi…

Kenapa?

"Hanya segitu kekuatanmu brengsek?" Sungguh—(Name) tidak mengira seorang yang dingin dan tenang seperti Akashi bisa berucap kasar seperti itu.

"Diam kau sampah. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau lebih lemah dariku dan kau takkan pernah menang lagi untuk kompetisi selanjutnya!" Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah—ujung senjata mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain.

Serangan dua pisau Akashi tidak mudah ditangkis oleh Himuro; sementara Akashi begitu santainya menghindar dari ujung tajam senjatanya tersebut—dan terkadang menjepit pedang tersebut dengan kedua pisaunya, hanya dengan satu tangan.

Meskipun begitu, dibandingkan dengan Himuro, wajah Akashi terlihat sangat lelah. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang memucat dan tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan bertubi-tubi Himuro sudah terlihat uratnya. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya hingga ke lehernya. Nafasnya juga tersengal, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

_Trang! Trang!_

Hanya suara itulah yang memenuhi ruangan tiap menitnya. Keduanya saling menahan senjata yang ditunjukkan ke arah mereka. Himuro sepertinya sudah hampir ingin tumbang karena sejak tadi kakinya mundur selangkah; tak bisa menangkis berbagai serangan Akashi lagi.

Disamping itu…

(Name) terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Akashi yang hanya berlapiskan seragam sekolahnya tanpa jasnya itu sudah terobek sedikit demi sedikit—tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Melainkan kulit pucat lelaki itu yang sudah tergores cukup banyak—dan _dalam. _Dalam benaknya, terlintas sebuah hal yang ganjil mengenai tubuh Akashi.

_Tersayat seperti itu… _ia menggigit bibir, _… harusnya sudah berdarah kan?_

Ia melihat dengan saksama kulit pemilik surai merah itu—dan tak ada apa-apa, hanya goresan saja! Ini aneh…

_Tak ada darah sedikitpun… apa Akashi-kun tidak menyadarinya…?_

Jika saja kain yang menyumpal mulutnya bisa terlepas, ia akan segera berteriak untuk menyadari Akashi yang terus bertarung tanpa perduli akan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Irisnya kini berputar melihat ke arah Himuro yang terluka cukup banyak dan dia—tetap berdarah…

Tunggu… kenapa?

Pasti ada yang salah…

Atau jangan-jangan—

"AKH—" Lamunannya terbuyar saat mendengar dan melihat Akashi yang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya—banyak. Cairan kental itu keluar ketika lelaki itu mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya—kenapa darahnya baru muncul sekarang?

Di sisi lain, Akashi sedikit heran kenapa ia bisa muntah darah sebanyak itu. Padahal luka yang ada di tubuhnya hanyalah luka biasa—malah tak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali!

Pandangannya semakin memburam—bayangan samar-samar Himuro dan pemandangan bisa terlihat tak jelas dari matanya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebentar—tunggu, ini…

_Anemia?_

Tapi ia tidak—

"Ah… _Anemia _ya?" Himuro yang berada cukup jauh dari Akashi mengayunkan pendangnya untuk main-main, "Ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang kukira ya, Akashi-kun…"

"Cih apa maksudm—" Belum sempat kalimatnya diucapkan, ia terbatuk lagi dan bercak darah memenuhi mulutnya sehingga ia harus duduk dengan satu kaki yang bertumpu dibawahnya dan mengelap cairan itu.

Himuro membuang pedangnya ke sembarang arah dan mengangkat bahunya sambil merelaksasikan tangannya—bertingkah seolah mengejek Akashi.

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik lukamu, Akashi-kun." Ada senyum yang terukir disana, "Lukamu itu cukup dalam—memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh karena dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan darah, hah?"

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya.

_**Uh-uh, dia benar. Kita daritadi tidak peduli dengan luka yang kita anggap kecil. Hey, dia cukup pintar.**_

_Aku tidak minta pujianmu untuknya._

_**Aku tidak memujinya, bodoh.**_

Di sela argumentasi tersebut, Himuro memutuskan koneksi mereka dengan mulut terbuka sembari menjelaskan.

"Pedang ini—menembakkan tekanan cukup tinggi 20 megapascal, dan kau tahu apa artinya…?" Ia menyeringai, "Itu berarti sangat berlawanan dengan darah, bodoh! Tanpa kau sadari, tekanan itu menetralkan darahmu saat aku menyerangmu!" Ia lalu tertawa keras mengetahui letak kesalahan Akashi.

_20 Megapascal…? Tekanan udara…?_

_**Artinya, sifatnya sangat negatif dengan darah, lamban.**_

_Aku juga tahu kalau sangat bertolak belakang, berisik._

Himuro masih tertawa di depan lelaki yang sekarang masih memuntahkan sedikit darah ke lantai suram dibawahnya. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan dimana Akashi masih terduduk lemah dan bermandikan darah di mulutnya. Sebentar lagi Akashi pasti pingsan—tapi Himuro takkan membiarkan lelaki itu hanya pingsan. Ia harus mengakhirinya.

Sementara Akashi tengah mengatur nafasnya dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk bagaimana caranya agar bisa melawan pedang sialan tersebut.

_Kalau begitu harus ada yang bisa melampaui ultrasonik—karena tekanan udara yang ditembakannya terlalu cepat._

_**Uh-huh, dan kalau ada yang bisa melebihi kecepatannya, maka udara takkan bisa menghindar kan? Daya tolaknya akan meningkat drastis dan menciptakan gelombang kejut.**_

_Bodoh! Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tak bisa melawannya dengan melebihi kecepatannya._

_**Entah—uh, sial. Kenapa jadi buram sekali disini? Hei, kau sudah kehilangan berapa liter darah?!**_

_Cukup banyak setelah bertarung dengan si bajingan itu—ditambah dengan darah yang keluar karena terbentur kepala gadis itu._

_**Astaga. Mati kau, sialan.**_

"Oi, oi, jangan pingsan dulu Akashi-kun, aku masih punya pertunjukan untukmu." Kepalanya terangkat dan matanya melebar sedikit saat melihat Himuro yang menghampiri (Name) dan membuka semua ikatannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu dan menyerahkan sebuah pistol ke tangannya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat—jangan-jangan…

"Nah, (Name)-chan… kau lihat Akashi—ah, bukan. Psikopat kejam yang akan membunuhmu disana…?" Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan mengangguk pelan, "Tembaklah dia, _dear. _Dengan begitu, bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang, eh?"

Kepalannya semakin mengerat ketika ia sadar bahwa Himuro sudah memberitahukan semua rencana mereka ke (Name), dan beraninya ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk membunuhnya?! Sialan! Jadi ini rencananya?!

Awalnya (Name) tidak menatap Akashi untuk beberapa lama—dirinya terus dipengaruhi oleh Himuro, kalimat yang sebenarnya memang fakta tapi tidak usah dijabarkan satu persatu kejahatannya pada gadis itu kan? (Name) terus mengerjapkan mata untuk beberapa kali dan mengangguk lemah. Ck, Akashi harus memikirkan sesuatu atau tidak—

Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu berbalik ke arah Akashi dan menatapnya. Tatapannya kosong—seolah berharap Akashi bisa mengerti keadaanya. Mengerti? Jangan bercanda! Apa-apaan gadis itu sudah mengisi peluru ke pistolnya itu dan memfokuskannya ke arah kepalanya? Siala—

Kaki gadis itu terlihat linglung, seperti ragu untuk berbalik ke arahnya—namun—

Ia tersenyum.

"_Gomen ne, _Akashi-kun…"

—Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, sebuah benda tajam langsung menusuk badannya dengan cepat.

* * *

**oOo [ Rebirthia ] oOo**

* * *

"Ah, Mine-chin."

Nada malas Murasakibara tidak terdengar aneh maupun asing di telinga Aomine yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di luar ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu padamu—hei, mana Himuro?" Tanya Aomine basa-basi karena rasanya janggal jika tidak melihat Himuro yang biasanya bersama dengan lelaki bertubuh raksasa ini.

Sebelum menjawab, ia memakan _Maiubou _dan menimbulkan suara cukup berisik, "Mine-chin tidak tahu? Muro-chin kan sedang membunuh Akashi-chin."

"Oh… begi—APA?!" Mata lelaki berkulit _tan _itu terbelalak lebar, "Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia menang atau tidak—dia belum kembali dari satu jam yang lalu." Balasnya sambil mengunyah lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa si Himuro itu ingin membunuh Akashi? Targetnya kan—"

"Muro-chin tidak ingin punya saingan lagi seperti Akashi-chin—soalnya dia pernah kalah waktu permainan dua tahun lalu."

Aomine melipat tangannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara.

"Ah tapi—" Bola matanya berputar ke lelaki bersurai ungu di depannya, "Kalau begitu… ia melanggar peraturan kan?"

"Mm, tapi katanya Muro-chin bisa menyembunyikannya."

"Haah? Tidak mungkin! Kau tahu si _Judgment _sialan itu seperti apa kan?"

Murasakibara berhenti memakan makanan kesukaannya itu setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine—mengingat siapa lelaki yang dimaksud olehnya.

Ia lalu membuang bungkus berwarna kuning itu ke tempat sampah di belakangnya, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia ketahuan."

"Heh! Kau ini berharap dia itu menang atau kalah, hah?" Sahutnya sembari mendecih.

Lelaki itu terdiam.

Ia bergumam, "Bukankah semakin banyak yang kalah, saingannya semakin sedikit?"

"Hoo, kupikir kau ini temannya…?"

Murasakibara sempat tidak meperdulikan ejekan Aomine dan melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya, namun ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita semua ini jadi teman?"

Aomine hanya mendengus.

* * *

**oOo [ Rebirthia ] oOo**

* * *

Himuro semakin tertawa keras saat melihat Tubuh Akashi yang mulai benar-benar oleng ke lantai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Tangan kanannya kini mencengkram lengkung baju di dadanya yang sudah mulai memerah karena ada darah yang keluar lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka—kau akan mati secepat itu! Ya ampun, kalkulasiku benar-benar sempurna!" Lelaki itu menyeringai lebih lebar dan menepuk bahu (Name) sambil membisikkan sebuah kalimat pujian sarkastik padanya.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat dia bangga.

Tidak sama sekali.

Tatapannya masih kosong seperti tadi, tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar—ekspresinya sangat tidak terbaca.

"Hey, hey, ayolah! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku tahu!"

Dia diam bergeming.

"Hey jawab aku, (Name)-chan~" Bisiknya menggoda, "Lihatlah! Kau yang lemah seperti semut ternyata bisa menumbangkan seorang psikopat yang paling ditakuti seluruh orang! Hmm, mungkin aku harus memujimu, eh?"

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"_Shock _berat, huh?" Tukasnya pelan, "Terserahlah. Tapi aku ingin sedikit bermain dulu dengan tubuh—eh, mayat Akashi hm?"

Tak dibalasnya pernyataan Himuro tapi matanya memutar ke arah lelaki itu saat Himuro mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan menuju Akashi sambil tersenyum seperti seorang iblis yang baru saja menang dari peperangan.

_Tap. Tap._

(Name) menggigit bibir—jantungnya berdebar keras kian sosok Himuro yang mulai dekat dengan Akashi.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ia menutup matanya; mencengkram erat-erat pistol yang digenggamnya. Hatinya diliputi rasa takut;bersalah; dan penasaran. Hatinya gemetar takut jika perbuatannya itu entah salah atau benar.

—_TAP._

Jantungnya bergema keras.

"Heh, aku tak mengira rencanaku berhasil dengan sukses." Senyum lebar mengiringi perkataannya dan decitan sepatunya yang sudah sampai di hadapan Akashi yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Himuro lalu mengangkat pedangnya, "Mungkin di tempat ini bakal ada pesta darah, ya kan… AKASHI-KUN?!"

Tak banyak omong lagi, dirinya menngayunkan pedang tajamnya dari belakang menuju kepala Akashi.

"MATI KAU AKA—"

_SET!_

Dua jari pucat Akashi yang entah bagaimana caranya menahan ujung pedang yang hampir saja menusuk kepalanya.

Pasang mata Himuro terbelalak melihat Akashi yang dengan mudah menahan ayunan pedangnya dengan dua jari tangannya.

Lagipula—bagaimana bisa?!

Akashi seharusnya sudah ma—

_CRAT!_

"AGH!"

Himuro berteriak histeris sesaat saat merasakan rasa tusuk yang luar biasa dari sebuah benda tajam yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menancap di kaki kirinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke bawah tubuhnya dan mendapati pisau Akashi yang menusuk kakinya hingga menembus kulit dan dagingnya.

Tunggu, tapi kenapa? Ia seharusnya pingsan karena _Anemia—_bukan! Ia seharusnya sudah mati karena ditembak (Name) kan?!

"_Gomen _Himuro-kun…"

Pandangan mata mereka kini beralih ke arah sosok gadis yang berbicara dengan nada lemah di belakang.

(Name) menurunkan pistolnya, "Aku memang menembak Akashi-kun—tapi bukan peluru yang kutembakkan…"

Lelaki yang terluka di bagian kakinya itu mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti dan berteriak pelan, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Iris matanya tidak menatap Himuro yang berteriak padanya, tapi ia tetap menjawab dengan nada yang lemah. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya dan memperlihatkannya ke arah pemilik surai hitam tersebut.

"Itu—"

"Ya." (Name) kemudian menjelaskan, "Yang kutembakkan ke Akashi-kun tadi adalah suntikan berisi _Ferrum _ini. Saat aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu, aku ingat bahwa aku membawa barang ini dari UKS—dan aku mengganti pelurunya saat kamu sedang tidak memperhatikanku…"

"A—"

"Aku tak sengaja membaca tulisan tentang ini… ya. Ini seperti jarum akupuntur—sehingga butuh waktu beberapa menit agar mengalir di tubuh Akashi-kun."

Ia menelan ludah, begitu tidak menyangkan sosok gadis yang ia kira _innocent _dan cukup bodoh ternyata mempunyai startegi sendiri untuk mengalahkannya.

Dirinya menggertakkan gigi.

"Tapi kau salah besar membiarkan Akashi-kun hidup!" Sahutnya marah.

(Name) terdiam.

"Himuro-kun, kamu pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk membunuh Akashi-kun kan? Tapi memangnya semuanya bakal terselesaikan kalau kamu membunuhnya?" Nadanya melembut, "Teman-teman pasti punya alasan kenapa mereka ingin mengikuti permainan itu—termasuk Akashi-kun."

Kekagetan singkat sempat tersirat di matanya—melihat sikap positiv gadis itu, bahkan pada orang yang _hampir _membunuhnya dan yang mau membunuhnya. Dari balik poni surai merahnya ia mengintip raut wajah gadis itu—tidak ada kebohongan.

Dia…

—Tulus memaafkannya?

(Name) sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum tubuhnya mulai jatuh dan Akashi segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

* * *

**oOo [ Rebirthia ] oOo**

* * *

Dingin.

Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Mayuzumi saat kakinya menapaki permukaan lantai berwarna hitam di depan gedung—kantornya. Ya, miliknya sendiri. Berusaha menghapus hawa yang menganggunya itu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh keamanan yang berada di depan pintu tersebut. Dirinya lalu memasukkan kode rahasia sehingga pintu itu bisa terbuka.

Hawanya malah semakin menganggu lehernya karena suhu di dalam ternyata lebih dingin daripada di luar—namun hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya lagi saat melihat sepuluh orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya yang menyambutnya dengan pakaian serba jas hitam dan memberikan salam sopan padanya.

Mayuzumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati mereka dan menuju ruangannya—namun terhenti saat melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tengah memandangnya tanpa tahu maksudnya apa dari sofa dekat meja tamu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm. Hanya menyambut ketua, apa tidak boleh?" Ia tersenyum dibalik cangkir teh yang bertemu dengan bibirnya saat menyisipnya.

Ia menutup matanya tidak peduli, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu." Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Himuro-kun?" Tanyanya langsung.

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Dia akan masuk penjara—tentu saja." Balasnya pelan.

"Boleh aku mengambil senjatanya?"

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu menghela nafas, "Bukankah hal itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaanmu?"

"Ah, ya. Tapi apa senjata itu _cocok _untuk membunuh target—ah bukan." Ia menyeringai, "—Adikmu, ketua?"

Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau tahu benar bahwa dia tak akan mati hanya dengan pedang tolol itu, Tatsuya."

"Oh. Jadi ketua sudah menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Asap putih transparan berbaur keluar dari mulut Kuroko setelah meminum teh hangatnya, dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. Iris biru mudanya tidak menatap orang yang menjadi atasannya seperti biasanya.

"Adikmu sama denganku dan Kise-kun." Jelasnya singkat.

Ia mendecakkan lidah, "Virus itu benar-benar menyusahkan."

"Mungkin." Pernyataan itu membuat Mayuzumi merendahkan bahunya agar tidak terlalu pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri tegak, "Yah, dia takkan mati kecuali kalau tubuhnya hancur."

"Kalau begitu, hancurkan saja semuanya." Ia menggertakkan giginya, "Tubuhnya saja tidak cukup untuk menggantikan kematian orangtuaku, tahu."

* * *

**oOo [ Rebirthia ] oOo**

* * *

Akashi tidak memperdulikan seorang Himuro yang badannya kini tergeletak pingsan di ruangan hampa udara bekas tempat mereka bertarung. Ia tidak mau memikirkan tentang saingannya itu—karena sudah akan ada yang mengurusnya. Himuro bisa dikatakan melawan peraturan kedua di komunitas tersebut—sehingga ia akan segera masuk penjara dan takkan mendapatkan apapun. Ia akan dikeluarkan dari _Black Class._

Dipunggungnya terasa berat karena ia menggendong (Name) yang pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Yah, tidak berat amat sih—tubuh gadis itu bisa terbilang cukup kurus. Kedua tangan Akashi harus mengangkat kedua paha (Name) dan membuatnya bisa melihat beberapa luka sayat disana. Tidak banyak, tapi kadang ia penasaran apa masih ada luka di bagian tubuhnya yang lain? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia membuka seragam gadis itu hanya untuk memeriksa tubuhnya.

_**Hey, itu bisa saja. Nanti saat sudah sampai kamarnya, buka saja.**_

_Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti itu?_

_**Kau tahu, kita ini laki-laki. Kita normal. Kita masih punya hormon yang—**_

_Justru karena itu aku tak mau melakukannya._

_**Karena kau takut tergoda, eh? **_

Ingin sekali ia meninju suara dari dalam dirinya itu—jika bisa. Lagipula ia bukan laki-laki sembarangan yang mempermainkan wanita manapun. Ia sudah sedikit terganggu dengan suara detak jantung (Name) yang terdengar seperti irama di punggungnya. Oke, lupakan kata-katanya tadi.

Hembusan nafas gadis itu di lehernya lah yang paling menganggu.

Terasa menggelitik—dan berbagai gerak-gerik kecil sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Gomen… _Mayu-_nii…"_

Akashi menghela nafas—gadis itu pasti sedang mengigau tentang kakaknya.

Bibirnya bergerak tak menentu dan hal ini menimbulkan sensasi aneh di bahunya—pegangan tangan mungil orang di belakangnya itu semakin mengerat.

"_Gomen… Hontou ni gomenasai, _Mayu-_nii—" _Akashi bertanya-tanya kenapa daritadi gadis itu mengigau meminta maaf pada kakaknya, "Aku tidak bermaksud… aku… kh…"

Suara lemahnya terdengar jelas di telinga lelaki itu—tapi sempat tidak dipikirkannya saat melihat mereka sudah mau sampai di depan penginapan. Mungkin tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di gerbang.

Tapi gadis itu masih berbisik pelan.

"Aku… aku tidak bermaksud membuat ayah dan ibu celaka—kh, aku… _Gomen…" _Jemarinya mencengkram erat baju Akashi, "Kumohon Mayu-_nii… _maafkan aku… aku hanya ingin—"

Dia terdiam sebentar.

"—agar Mayu-_nii _masih mengakuiku sebagai keluarga Mayuzumi…"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Apa tadi katanya…?

Keluarga… Mayuzumi?

Mayuzumi…? Mayuzumi Chihiro—?

Ketua… nya?

"… hiks, Mayu-_nii…"_

Tidak… tidak mungkin—

Jadi selama ini… ketua…

"_Entah kenapa ketua bersikap aneh saat memberikan perintah ini."_

Ketua… ingin… anggota _Black Class—_membunuh adiknya sendiri?

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

* * *

**a/n : **SHITSHITSHIT Apaan itu adegan bertarungnya nggak jelas banget wkwkk. Apalagi adegan terakhir -_-. Maaf ya saya kurang bisa bikin romance. Well, _genre_-nya udah masuk _Sci-fi _belum? Semoga udah ya, teehee. Tapi kayaknya deskripsinya kurang jelas ya?

Saya lagi miskin referensi buat genre _Sci-fi, _makanya jadi bikin si Himuro punya senjata kaya gitu. Ideitu diambil dari sumber Manga Deadman Wonderland dan beberapa film yang saya liat :D

* * *

**[ reviews ]**

* * *

**E : **Seperti yg saya bilang, reviews kalian dibalas sama Kise/Aomine/Akashi! Langsung mulai aja ya! *ngebut nonton Queen's Blade Rebellion*

**Kise : **HAI FAAANSKUUUU! *tebar cium* *muntah bareng* _Sankyu _yang udah review Chapter 2&3 dari cerita (nista) ini-_ssu! _Perkenalkan aku ini Kise—

**Aomine : **-TAN! KI-SETAN!

**Kise : **_Hidoooi-ssu! _*nangis bentar* Hiks, oke, kamu duluan aja Akashi-cchi!

**Akashi : **Hn.

**Kise : **Anuu, Akash-cchi… mulai duluan-_ssu._

**Akashi : **Hn.

**Kise : **Akashi-cchi kamu yang bales review-nya duluan-_ssu!_

**Akashi : **…..

**Kise : ***Sigh* Oke, kalau gitu aku duluan ya-_ssu. _*Liat kotak reviews* Oke, _reviewer _pertama Chapter dua itu… **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu**! HAI RUKI-CCHI! Makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama dan selalu review setiap chapter! Kok namamu kaya akhiran kalimatku sih-_ssu? _APA KITA INI JODOH?! /dilempar sendal

**Akashi : ***rolled his eyes* Hn. Selanjutnya ada **Alois. T, wulan. irawan. 52, ABNORMALholic, **dan **PinKrystal. **Terima kasih banyak sudah review lebih dulu *evil smile* Oh, iya, untuk **Krystal-san, **udah diputuskan nggak ada lemon kok. Lime? Mungkin… tergantung _mood_-ku dan—/dibekep Author yang lagi blushing/

**Aomine : **Lalu untuk—

**Kise : **Giliranmu belakangan Ahomine-cchi! Ini gara-gara kamu bikin aku kesel!

**Aomine : **Woi tung—

**Kise : ***smile* _Thanks _buat **Hibari Misaki Cavallone, pingkan, saya siapa **/aku juga nggak tahu-_ssu _XD/ dan **mey. chan** ** .5872682****. **Untuk informasi, _Gomen_ (Name)-cchi bukan psikopat kaya aku-_ssu. _Karena kalau ceritanya kaya gitu… terlalu _mainstream(?). _Disini udah ketahuan kok Ketua-nya siapa XD

**Akashi : **_Then, arigatou _untuk **Aoi Yukari **&** ImaginationFactory **yang selalu me-review setiap chapter. Dan… uh… maaf **Imagination-**san, bunuh dengan cintaku itu maksudnya seperti apa? /Astaga Akashi Innocent/ /Akashi blushing/ G-Giliranmu, Daiki.

**Aomine : ***shouted* SORI LAGI NONTON QBR BARENG AUTHOR!

**Akashi : ***glares at Aomine* _Okay, big thanks for __**Anya-san **__and __**nabmiles-san **_yang sudah mengingatkan Author-san cara penulisan yang benar. *smiles*

**Kise : Sakamaki Tsuki-cchi **juga makasih yah sudah review ^^. Lalu **Guest-cchi(?), **tolong Author-cchi jangan dibuat jadi bakso QAQ, nanti Fic2 lain dia yang ada akunya juga kagak dilanjut-_ssu! _*sobs*

**Aomine : ***dateng dengan _nosebleed _abis nonton QBR* O-Oke, giliranku… _Sankyuu _untuk **Fisika-chan** (Kenapa nama kamu Fisika?! Aku jadi inget nilaiku jeblok semua di bidang itu! /Aomine ditimpuk) Lalu **SelenaAthene-chan, **Akashi-nya kurang seram bagaimana? Lihat matanya saja sudah bikin aku merin— *Di _deathglare _Akashi* Uhm, maaf.

**Akashi : **Lalu ada **almira. Maharani. 90, KitsuneSMP, **dan **Silvia-KI chan. **Makasih udah review chapter 2/3 ya~ *smirk*

**Aomine : **Akashi, kalo senyum nggak usah dipaksain serem gitu.

**Akashi : **Apa maksudmu Daiki? Jadi aku nggak boleh senyum? /Ambil gunting/

**Kise : ***who cares about them lah* _Arigatou _**KuroAmalia/Amel-cchi **sudah bersedia review-_ssu. _Hmm, kata Author-cchi mungkin chapter depan bakal dimasukkin ke rated-M. Heheh, lalu **Kitami Misaki-cchi, **cerita ini memang dimodifikasiin sedikit/banyak(?)-_ssu._

**Aomine : **Yup, dan terakhir, terima kasih banyak untuk **KiruRieRei10**** & Kintoki Kin. **Semoga yang ujian dapet nilai bagus yaaa! (Jangan males sepertiku! /dhuag)

**Akashi : **Hm. Udah kan? Boleh aku pulang?

**E : **He? Mending temenin aku nonton QBR aja Akashi-kun! Kalo kamu _nosebleed _kaya Aomine, berarti kamu cowo normal!

**Akashi : **STFU.

**E : **Eh? Oke, oke. Jadi segitu dulu aja ya, Minna-san. Oh iya, maaf kalau balesan reviewnya nggak berurut, trus namanya ada yang salah, balesannya nggak mengenakan hati dan kalau ada yang namanya belum ditulis, tolong kasih tau saya! _FYI, _semua review nyemangatin saya kok! *cries*

Dan juga makasih udah yang Fav/Follow this story. Heheh, terakhir, boleh dikoreksi, un? XD

**Salam manis, **

**E-**_**cchi **_**aka Euphoria**


End file.
